


Storming the Castle

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Arguing, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Confrontations, Cuckolding, Dialogue Heavy, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Movie(s), Requited Love, Roleplay Logs, Shower Sex, Starfleet Academy, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones go to New Disney. Pandemonium ensues! (Set during the Academy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storming the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Our last old style RP fics! And it's a great one! We have one more old fic to post (but done in the regular style), but hope you enjoy this and our take of what Disneyland might look like in the future. Not quite Jocelyn friendly.
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ July 2010. Pre-Movie

**Kirk:** *walks into McCoy's dorm room without knocking* Aren't you done studying for the day, yet? It's late, we need to go do something.   
  
 **McCoy:** *doesn't take eyes off of PADD* Damn it Jim, did you grow up in a barn? Ever learned to knock? *makes a note on the PADD before finally looking up* And what do you think we ought to do?  
  
 **Kirk:** *tosses himself onto the bed* Off campus, definitely. Maybe a pub, or dancing?  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim for a second before sighing* Fine fine. *tosses the PADD down* Either sounds good today, actually. *gets up and heads to his drawers* So which? Decide so I can figure out what to change into.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Pub for food then dancing after? *gestures at himself* I'm just in jeans and a top. Why not do the same?  
  
 **McCoy:** *jokingly* No wining and dining, Jim? *opens the second drawer and figures out what he wants* I hear there's a nice Irish Pub near Chinatown of all places that has some good food. Wanna check that out? *decides and grabs the clothes before heading towards the bathroom*   
  
 **Kirk:** *hollers through the door* Works for me. *sits up once more*   
  
 **McCoy:** *changes quickly and looks at himself in the mirror* *scowls and turns on the tap to splash his face* Do you wanna take a cab or chance the MUNI? *dries his face and walks out of the bathroom*   
  
 **Kirk:** My credits came in yesterday, let's do a cab. *looks up at Leonard as he walks out* Then we can actually have time to do both. You ready to go?   
  
 **McCoy:** Good, a quarter of my credits went to the ex. I'd mind if weren't for that it'd go to JoJo. *looks down at himself once more* Yeah, let's go. *heads towards the door*   
  
 **Kirk:** *stands and follows him* How's Jo doing? Haven't heard you mention her for a bit. *watches Leonard's ass as they walk*   
  
 **McCoy:** *slows* She's in California right now. Her mom decided to take her to New Disney for her birthday.   
  
 **Kirk:** *stops* Then why the hell isn't she here or you there?   
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a few more steps* Didn't have the energy to fight with her on it. Can't just take a few days off from the Academy to try and spend time with her and wasn't gonna deny my baby girl a chance for a great birthday. *looks over his shoulder at Jim* C'mon, want to be able to still get a booth at the pub.   
  
 **Kirk:** *starts following again, now deep in thought*   
  
 **McCoy:** *arrives at the taxi zone and is grateful there's one waiting* For once... *enters and waits until Jim's closed the door before giving directions to the cabbie*   
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs as his stomach rumbles* Apparently I'm hungrier than I realized. *turns to Leonard* So, how long is she in California for?  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* You're always hungry. *looks out the window* If Joce is to be believed, till the end of the week.   
  
 **Kirk:** *thinks* What's your clinic rotation this weekend? I know you're off Friday but what about the rest? *pulls out his PADD, careful not to let Leonard see what he's doing*   
  
 **McCoy:** Tomorrow's a swing shift so Thursday I just need to fill in a few hours in the morning, paperwork and all that. Saturday's another night shift. Why? *turns to Jim* What are you scheming now?   
  
 **Kirk:** *doesn't answer, instead typing quickly* What about Sunday?   
  
 **McCoy:** On-Call if I remember right... Jim... *tries to look over his shoulder*   
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls his PADD closer to him, still typing* Yes?   
  
 **McCoy:** *sternly* What are you doing?   
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up* Just messaging a friend. Forgot I had to do it earlier. *pushes his PADD back into his pocket as the cab comes to a stop* *opens his door and passes over his credit chip* Add a couple dollars for the tip.   
  
 **McCoy:** *jokingly* Thought I was your only friend. *gets out at the other side* Whatever, Jim. Your business. Gotta swing down this alley to get to the entrance.   
  
 **Kirk:** *pockets his chip again* Leading me down a dark alley? *grins* Why Bones, you're lucky I trust you. *jumps slightly as his PADD vibrates, but doesn't pull it out right away*   
  
 **McCoy:** Ain't my problem that you trust me. Never know if I've got a hypospray up my sleeve. *the noise of the pub starts to get louder the deeper they walk* Your other friend messaged you back?   
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. I'll read it inside in a minute. *opens the door as they reach it, letting Leonard walk in first* Busy place.   
  
 **McCoy:** *waves a waitress down, making signs for a booth* Yeah, we got lucky. Hear it gets so bad you have to wait two hours to sit for some food. *waitress comes by again and leads them away from the throng of drinkers, into the back where it's slightly more quiet and to a booth*   
  
 **Kirk:** *flirts with the waitress as she takes their drink orders, then pulls out his PADD while they wait for menus* *a huge smile appears on his face as he reads*  
  
 **McCoy:** *people watches for a few minutes* Good news I take it? Don't tell me you've got a date waiting at the club already?   
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head* We haven't decided what club yet, remember? *smiles at the waitress as she brings their drinks and menus* *grins more when she almost drops a glass before hesitantly leaving the table* *starts typing on his PADD again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *flips open the menu* Don't know how you do it, Jim. *scans the items looking for something in particular* I'm sure we can ask the waitress for good clubs nearby. Well, you can ask.   
  
 **Kirk:** Nah, if I ask she'll follow us all night. *sets his PADD aside to take some ale and look at the menu* Oh man, they have chicken pot pie. I'm so sold.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Not your type? *closes his menu and waves the waitress down, rolling his eyes at how quickly she comes back to table to ask for Jim's order* Shepard's Pie for me. *hands over the menus* Thanks darlin'. *drinks a bit of his pint*   
  
 **Kirk:** *orders his pie with a side of cut fries* *grabs his PADD again* Yes!   
  
 **McCoy:** *takes another sip* You just gonna keep your attention on that all night? What's got your panties in a twist?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins up at him* You and me, Bones, are officially taking a little trip. Your Saturday shift is covered and you aren't on call till Sunday night now. *sets his PADD aside* We leave tomorrow night.  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim... *leans forward* We're taking a trip... where?  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a gulp of his drink* Bones, we're going to Disney! *grins* You'll look great in a pair of mouse ears.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares and blinks* You didn't... You did... *tries to keep the smile from forming on his face* Why?  
  
 **Kirk:** Because it's your little girl, and her birthday, and she's right down the fucking highway. *looks up as the waitress brings their food and thanks her before saying slightly louder and with bite* And I won't let that bitch of an ex-wife of yours ruin this. *softer* For you or Jo.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods to the waitress as the plate is set in front of him* Jim... *grabs Jim's hand and squeezes it* Thank you. *gives Jim a small smile before letting go and taking a giant swig of his drink*  
  
 **Kirk:** *waits for Leonard to swallow before giving the bad news* But we do have to take a shuttle. But I'll even buy an extra flask if you'll need it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* Well there's no other way 'round it with such short notice. *nods* I think I can deal for my little girl. Sides, not like I'll be on it alone, thank God. *grins* Now lets dig in before our food gets cold.  
  
 **Kirk:** *uses his fingers to pick up a fry and chews* *talking with his mouth full* I haven't got us a room yet. Did you want to call and find out where they're staying to be in the same place or just wing it? *swallows and grabs another fry*  
  
 **McCoy:** Have an idea where they might be, better to wing it. While Joce won't be able to protest when I'm down there, I know if fuckin' Clay knows ahead of time he'll move them to another hotel. *starts mixing the layers of the Shepard's pie* And damn it, don't eat like a pig. Slow down, otherwise you'll cramp in the club.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shoves the fry into his mouth, ignoring the mothering* Which hotel? I'll make a reservation now.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a few bites and nods, approving of the flavor* The Union-Hyatt Plaza on...Harbor boulevard I believe... *catches the waitress' eye and lifts his nearly empty pint, asking for a refill*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs his PADD and starts working, munching on his fries* They're pretty full. *taps some more* We can get a suite for about a month's worth of credits, or share a double bed. Your choice. *sets the PADD down for a second to dig into his pot pie* Oh my God this is heaven.  
  
 **McCoy:** *ponders as he eats his food* We'll just share. Rather use my credits on Jo. *smiles brightly at the thought* Right? No wonder this place is so full, aside from all the authentic Irish alcohol.  
  
 **Kirk:** *finishes up the reservation* Done. And the shuttle's booked as well. *stabs a huge piece of chicken and blows on it to cool it off* Just need to pack and show up. *grins* And then find Jo.  
  
 **McCoy:** Thank you again, Jim. *waits as the waitress fills up their glasses again, who also gives Jim a flirty smile before leaving* Won't be too hard to find her. She'll be the prettiest, brightest little girl you'll ever meet.  
  
 **Kirk:** She's yours, Bones. *eats his chicken and miraculously swallows before continuing* Of course she'll be. And you're more than welcome.  
  
 **McCoy:** You're a real good friend Jim. *takes another gulp of his drink and a few more bites, obviously in a better mood than he has been in a while* Better than good. Don't know what I could do to pay you back.  
  
 **Kirk:** We'll think of something. *starts in again on his fries* *looking off to the side* You know, I've never been to New Disney before.  
  
 **McCoy:** Went when I was a kid once, with some cousins of mine. Didn't care much for the walking animals but everything else was pretty great. You'll probably have as much fun as Jo will.  
  
 **Kirk:** You saying you won't? *kicks him under the table* Am I going to have to make it my mission to make sure you enjoy more than just seeing your daughter on this trip?  
  
 **McCoy:** Ow! *glares and steals a fry* Gonna have to deal with two hyper kids here, no time for fun. *pops the fry in his mouth*  
  
 **Kirk:** Whatever, dad. *defends his plate with his fork* And stop stealin' my food.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* *finishes off his food* So, dessert now or after? *washes down the food with his drink*  
  
 **Kirk:** You have room for dessert? *boggles* I'm definitely going with after. I'm barely going to finish this. *eats another fry*  
  
 **McCoy:** Feel like indulging. *shrugs* But yeah, better with after. *raises an eyebrow* That's cause you ate more fries than your actual meal.   
  
 **Kirk:** *holds up the pot for the pie* Did not. Have like, three bites left. *grins* You gonna be parenting me from now till we get back from Disney? 'Cause that could get kinda kinky.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls eyes* Someone's gotta make sure you're eatin' right. *smiles and finishes his pint*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leers* I definitely know how to eat right, don't worry about me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tries to wave the waitress over for the bill but notices she's now ignoring him and he frowns* I think someone wants a bit of your attention.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks over* Sometimes I wonder if I should just go gay. *catches her eye and winks before gesturing for the bill* I mean, seriously. I can't go anywhere off the Academy grounds. And there I get the whole tragic son, or whore labels.  
  
 **McCoy:** You think "going gay" will make it any better? That'd probably make the women want you more. *chuckles, then seriously* Not everyone labels you like that, Jim. It may seem like it but there are people who see you for what you are.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* I know. Pike sees me as the captain I want to be. And you and Uhura make sure I realize what an ass I can be. *shrugs* It all balances out. *takes the bill as the waitress passes it to them then sighs as he sees she's written her phone number on it, holding the bill up for Leonard to see* And sometimes it doesn't. Too bad she isn't my type.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grabs his hand with the receipt* Damn it, Jim, that's not what I meant. Sure Uhura gives you a hard time but she doesn't think all bad of you, most of the time. And I certainly don't always see you as an ass. An ass wouldn't have done whatever you did to make it so I could see my little girl on her birthday. You're headstrong and brilliant when you put your mind to it, and a good person. Hell, you gotta be if you put up with me day in and day out.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Bones, I know. Okay? *pulls his credit chip out with the hand Leonard isn't holding* *more naturally* Now where are we headed next?  
  
 **McCoy:** *realizes he's still holding Jim's hand and lets go* Dance club, right? Gotta work off all that starch. *smirks* Might be a few in the area we can walk to. But none of that new agey crap music.  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* You don't want to flail against the padded walls and swing your hair about? Why ever not? *hands his chip to the waitress as she comes by*  
  
 **McCoy:** If I want to do that, I'll take a shift in the psych ward. Thanks for dinner, Jim. If there's a cover at whichever club we choose, I'm paying. *waits for the waitress to come back with the chip before getting up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shoves his PADD and chip back in his pocket after standing* Works for me. Did ya want to wander down and see what we can find, then?

 

 

**The Next Evening**

  
  
**McCoy:** *looks at his PADD for the time, with only ten minutes till the shuttle takes off* Damn it, where is he? *fiddles with the flask in his jacket*  
  
 **Kirk:** *jogs up to the shuttle still in his cadet uniform, a bag over his shoulder and out of breath* Sorry, sorry! *pants for a second* Class ran late and then Pike called me into his office and I just got away.  
  
 **McCoy:** Still, cuttin' it close there. *visibly relaxes a little* And I still might throw up on you. *leans back into the seat* What did Pike want?   
  
 **Kirk:** Talking classes for next term. *tosses his bag under his seat* Damnit, I don't have time to change before we take off. *straps himself in* And if you think you're going to be sick we'll catch Gladys. She's the attendant and she's stashed a bucket for me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Learned your lesson from last time, huh? And still trying to overbook your classes? *moves his hand from his jacket to the armrest, trying not to grip it just yet* This is usually better if I'm sloshed beforehand.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head* 'Cause that worked so well for you last time. And is that really how you want to see Jo? *pulls a flask out of his own jacket pocket* Here, trade me. I promise this is stronger.  
  
 **McCoy:** Course I don't wanna see Jo like that, just sayin'. *pulls out his flask and warily trades with Jim* Stronger, huh? *twirls the cap open to take a sniff and raises an eyebrow* If ya say so, Jim. *closes it and puts it in his jacket for after take off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tucks Leonard's away, nodding at the attendant as she passes them, checking that everyone is buckled in* So how was your day? Anything exciting happen?  
  
 **McCoy:** Ah, the life of an attending. Had to reprimand an intern for not checking a patient's history before injecting them with something toxic. *feels the whir of the engines and the rumble of the shuttle craft* Damn it... *takes a breath* Then had a shouting match with a supervisor...   
  
 **Kirk:** What about? Because you dared save a patient's life? *grabs Leonard's thigh to make him look at him* Stay with me, Bones. Just keep breathing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *briefly looks at the hand before blinking and looking at Jim* Right... No, wasn't for that particular incident. Despite being a full fledged doctor for many years now, the supervisor assumed as a cadet I'd know shit about certain alien anatomies. *leans forward, closer to Jim* I may be a country doctor but don't mean I didn't have to deal with aliens in Georgia. *takes another deep breath as the shuttle shudders again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tightens his hand* Take a drink, Bones. You're doing fine. *keeps watching Leonard's face carefully* Come on. Bitch about the asshole doctor.  
  
 **McCoy:** *suppresses a moan and nods, quickly getting the flask out and taking a long swig* Yeah, I may not like a lot of aliens, their physiology is so damned messed up that it's easier to accidentally kill them, but I'm a doctor damn it, I know how to do my job. I wasn't going to let a doctor fresh out of a backwater med school treat an Orion female on their own. Likely to get both of themselves hurt. *feels the shuttle craft turning towards the proper direction and shudders, grabbing Jim's hand instinctively* Fuckin' Dr. Leoben comes in, not waiting for the patient to leave before startin to yell 'bout protocol!  
  
 **Kirk:** *grips Leonard's hand tightly* Orion female? Not Gaila, was it?  
  
 **McCoy:** No, not Gaila. She knows to ask for me even if I'm not on duty. *pulls out the flask and takes another swig, looking out the window briefly before turning to face Jim again* This one was fresh off the boat, as they say.  Injured herself at her part time job. Still hadn't learned how sensitive humans are, especially when she's under duress. And the damned asshole had the gall to accuse me that I wanted to take advantage! *squeezes Jim's hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** Shit, he really doesn't know you at all. *notices Leonard starting to react* So what did you do?   
  
 **McCoy:** What I shoulda done was punch him in the face. Course I didn't. *closes his eyes and leans against the headrest* Brought up on his PADD the many articles I've published in xenobiology alone. He apparently didn't think I could be  _the_  Doctor McCoy. Still gave him a whatfor that no matter what, I shouldn't be accused or questioned in front of the god-damned patient. *loosens his grip on Jim's hand*   
  
 **Kirk:** The Doctor McCoy, hmmm? *starts watching for Leonard to relax, waiting to catch the flask*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks for a second before frowning* Yeah. Depending on the circle of doctors, I also have a varied reputation. *looks at the flask before taking another swig* What did you put in here, Jim? *closes his eyes again* Rest of the day was fine as all the doctors and interns decided to kiss my ass. *hand slips away from Jim's* *yawns*   
  
 **Kirk:** Pass the flask? *accepts it as Leonard passes it, grinning as Leonard's head hits his shoulder just as he tucks it away*  


 

 

**An Hour Later**

  
  
**McCoy:** *wakes up suddenly and sits up straight* What?! *looks around bleary eyed and notices people boarding off* The fuck, Jim? *wipes at his mouth and scowls at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *hands him his bag* We're here. You must've been tired, you fell asleep almost right away.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes his bag and glares* You drugged me, didn't you? *takes off his seatbelt and gets up, walking past Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows him, grabbing his own bag on the way* I didn't. Just poured in what Chapel told me you'd need for the flight. She said it'd be safe but might make you drowsy.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* You coulda warned me. *feels slightly better when he gets into the open air of the shuttle field* Oh, want my flask back. *faces Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Already in your pocket. Switched 'em while you slept. *walks towards the waiting cabs* I was thinking we'd check in, call Jo, then grab some food. Sound good?  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes head* I swear... *double checks and follows Jim* Yeah, yeah.  
  
 **Kirk:** I saw that. *grins over his shoulder* Nice to see you trust me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Just wanted to make sure it didn't fall out. *rolls neck, feeling a crick in it* Did I sleep on you or somethin'?  
  
 **Kirk:** Apparently my shoulder makes a pretty good Bones pillow. *reaches the first cab and opens the door* But I'm not complaining.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ha ha. *gets into the cab and scoots over, placing his bag on his lap* *pulls out his PADD and looks at the time* Wonder if they went today, and are currently watching the parade... *waits until Jim shuts the door before giving the cabbie the hotel address*  
  
 **Kirk:** It'll be over by the time we get checked in anyway, right?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, it will be. Might see the fireworks if we eat near the hotel.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Fireworks. I'd forgotten they do those every night!  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jim* Yep. Every night through clouds or rain. After we check in, I'll look for a place to eat while you change.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks down* Yeah, was going to do it while you slept but I got kind of anchored to my seat. *grins over at Leonard* By the way, I hope you don't snore.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* If I was that out of it, you coulda pushed me off of you. And no, I don't. That was never a problem.  
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls his eyes* Yes, because shoving you onto that weird looking guy on your other side is exactly what friends do for each other.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and teasingly* I might've. *sees that they're rolling to the hotel front and pulls out his credit chip to give to the cabbie before Jim does* Thanks, and add a few for yerself.  
  
 **Kirk:** *opens the door and climbs out, looking around* Not bad, Bones. *hefts his bag onto his shoulder*  
  
 **McCoy:** *slips his returned chip back into his pocket and gets out* Yeah, when it came to vacationing, Joce always wanted the best, no matter the price. We'd split it at first... *gets lost in a memory before shaking his head* C'mon. *waves away the bell hop and heads in toward registration*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Leonard in and to the registration desk line* Oh, um, room had to be in only one name so its hyphenated, Kirk-McCoy.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim* Kirk-McCoy? Oh kay... *gives him an odd look before realizing they're next and heads to the desk* *to the receptionist* Reservation for a one room, double under Kirk-McCoy. *glances at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands to the side, waiting for Leonard to check them in* *gets bored and starts looking around the lobby* Ummm, Bones? *pokes Leonard in the side as they are handed their keys* Are my eyes tricking me or does that little girl look a lot like you? *points to a young girl with bushy black hair and dark eyes, a scowl on her face and refusing to hold the hand of a tall man who was glaring down at her*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pockets the key cards* What? *turns around to look where Jim's pointing* Oh my god... *drops his bag and slowly walks towards the pair* JoJo!   
  
 **Joanna:** *pulls away from the other man and turns to the sound of her name* *smiles brightly* DADDY! *runs towards him*   
  
 **McCoy:** *crouches down and scoops his daughter into his arms* Baby doll, you've grown! *stands and twirls her around*   
  
 **Kirk:** *watches it all with a huge dopey grin on his face before noticing the other man moving forward* *jumps in front of him and holds up his hand* Now, wait a second here.   
  
 **Clay:**  I have no idea who you are but you better move right now before I make you. *glares at Leonard* And you’re damn well going to set her down this instant.  
  
 **McCoy:** Forget you, Treadway. Can't tell me what to do with my own daughter. *holds Joanna closer as she buries her head in his chest* And don't talk to my friend like that, where's your damned manners? *looks around* Where's Jocelyn?  
  
 **Joanna:** *into Leonard’s chest* Upstairs, sleeping.   
  
 **Clay:**  Not that it is any of your business. You have no say over her anymore, McCoy.   
  
 **Kirk:** *steps closer to Clay* *angrily* This is not a discussion to be having in front of Joanna.   
  
 **Clay:**  Who the hell do you think you are?   
  
 **Kirk:** Someone who clearly cares more about this little girl than you do. *over his shoulder to Leonard* Can you call upstairs and have her come down, or should we all go up?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rubs Joanna's back, soothingly* No need to make more of a spectacle down here. *to Jim* Get my bag, yeah?   
  
 **Clay:** Don't tell me you're planning to stay here. I'll call the--   
  
 **McCoy:** *steps towards Clay, grinning at his flinching* You'll call who? This ain't some mom and pop place you can intimidate. *heads towards the turbolifts while quietly asking Joanna for the room number*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs both their bags and follows Leonard, watching Clay carefully*   
  
 **Clay:**  *starts to reach for Joanna as Leonard's back is turned*   
  
 **Kirk:** *coldly* Try it and you'll regret it, believe me. *sets the bags down as they wait for a turbolift*  
  
 **Joanna:** Mama'll be angry when we wake her, but I'm glad you're here, Daddy. *looks up at him* Tomorrow's my birthday.   
  
 **McCoy:** *ignores Clay's looks and smiles down at his daughter, accent thick* I know darlin'. S'why I came ta see ya. Don't worry about Mama, she's always cranky when she wakes up, ain't she? *grins at her, chuckling*   
  
 **Clay:** *sizes up Jim and glares at him and McCoy as they all enter the turbolift*   
  
 **Kirk:** *bends over to be at Jo's height* We haven't been properly introduced yet. *sticks out his hand* I'm your dad's friend, Jim. And you are?   
  
 **Joanna:** *giggles* I'm Joanna. I'm turning seven tomorrow!   
  
 **Kirk:** I know! *grinning* That's why I made sure we got your dad here to visit you.   
  
 **Clay:**  *growls under his breath*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jim* He's a good man like that. *gives Clay a look* Thinks of others.   
  
 **Clay:** Just you wait, McCoy.   
  
 **Joanna:** Thank ya, Mr. Jim. *scowls at Clay and turns to her dad* Wait for what?   
  
 **McCoy:** Nothin', baby doll.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands up again as the doors open* Here we are. *waits for Clay to step out*   
  
 **Clay:**  *stomps down the hallway* Jocelyn's going to eat you alive.   
  
 **Joanna:** *loudly* Nu-uh! Mommy doesn't eat people. Just veggies.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins at Jim, proudly* Told ya she's bright.   
  
 **Clay:** *mutters under his breath as he slams open the door*   
  
 **Joanna:** *jumps and looks up at her dad, worried*   
  
 **McCoy:** *gives her a reassuring smile* I'm going to go and talk with your mama, you don't mind stayin' out here in the hallway with *grins* Mr. Jim right? You can tell him all about the foal Grandma McCoy gave you last spring. *gives her another another hug before looking at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods to show he's okay with it* *sees some chairs further down the hall* Come sit down here with me, Jo. You can tell me stories while dad talks to mom.   
  
 **Joanna:** Okay. *waits for her dad to go into the hotel room and then follows Jim down the hall to wait for the adults to finish their argument*  
  
 **McCoy:** *steals himself and looks at Jim and his daughter one more time before walking into the suite*   


 

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

  
  
**Joanna:** And I really wanted to go on Galaxy Mountains to see what you and Daddy'll see but I'm too young and too short. *pouts a bit* Have you been up there yet?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head* Nope. This is my first time at New Disney and your dad and I just got here when we saw you. *rubs her head a bit* You're the whole reason we're here so it worked out just right.   
  
 **Joanna:** *grins and then leans in conspiratorially* Don't tell anyone Mr. Jim but seeing Daddy was what I really wanted for my birthday. Disney was my second wish.   
  
 **McCoy:** *comes out of the suite, running a hand over his face and sighing before looking for Jim and Jo* *gives a small smile when he sees them and walks toward them*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans in to Jo* I won't tell a soul, promise. *looks up at Leonard headed their way with a hopeful smile* I see Jo was right and she didn't eat you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Damn near tried. *kneels in front of Joanna* Guess what, sweetie? Tomorrow it's just gonna be the three of us all day for your birthday.   
  
 **Joanna:** Yay! *jumps out of her seat and hugs her dad* This is gonna be the best birthday ever!   
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and hugs back* Sure will. Now say g'night to Mr. Jim and... *sees Jocelyn standing by the door out of the corner of his eye* run back to mama to get ready for bed, okay?   
  
 **Joanna:** Kay! *kisses her dad on the cheek and then turns and gives Jim a hug* Night! *skips down the hall to her mama*  
  
 **Kirk:** Night, Jo. *watches Jo go, unable to keep himself from taking a good look at the ex at the same time* She's amazing, Bones.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stays quiet as Jocelyn gives him a familiar look before going in* Hmm? Jo? *smiles* She sure is. *rubs the back of his neck* How 'bout we just order room service?  
  
 **Kirk:** *quirks an eyebrow* Sure, if that's what you want. *stands up and grabs their bags, handing Leonard his* What room are we in, anyway?  
  
 **McCoy:** Couple floors down. *takes his bag and pulls out the old fashioned keys* Room 1722. *tosses one of the keys to Jim and heads to the turbolifts* That  _discussion_  took a lotta energy outta me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows him down the hall* Wanna talk about it?   
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* Yes and no. Not right now. *gets into the turbolift* Just mighty happy we get Jo for her birthday, and to ourselves. *leans against the glass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles* That is pretty awesome. *his smile turns into a slightly evil grin* She kill Clay for not running as soon as he saw you?  
  
 **McCoy:** Hah, something like that, yeah. Not that it would've mattered if he did. Let's just say he kept quiet for most of it. *wryly grins at Jim before walking out and finding their room*   
  
 **Kirk:** *realizes something and asks worriedly* They aren't going to take this out on Jo, are they?  
  
 **McCoy:** What? *turns to Jim* God no, they wouldn't do that. Joce loves her daughter. In a way it'll affect Jo, as I'm the one Joce takes it out on but... *shakes his head and opens the door to their room*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Leonard in, dropping his bag in the entry closet* But?   
  
 **McCoy:** *places his bag next Jim's* Nothing... Listen, Jim. You don't know how much all of this means. And I rarely do this but, can't think of any other way to express it. *turns to face Jim and pulls him into a hug*   
  
 **Kirk:** *hugs Leonard back, patting him on the back awkwardly* You're welcome, Bones. *holds him a bit longer before pulling back* Besides, we're giving Jo what she wanted for her birthday. Can't disappoint a kid!  
  
 **McCoy:** What kid wouldn't want to be at New Disney for their birthday? *moves about the room, assessing* I think we should just order the whole menu. Feel like indulging. *sits on the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head as he kicks off his shoes* Man, you and Jo both are just over the moon. I've never seen you smile so much.  
  
 **McCoy:** One day when you grow up and have a kid of your own, you'll understand. *grins* I swear, Jim, outside of the times when you try to get yourself killed, I promise to not bitch at you for the rest of the semester.  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* I give that about an hour before you totally forget. *steps out around the corner and into the room proper* Holy shit, Bones. If this is the cheap room what do the suites look like?  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Jo gets her own room in the suites, and there's a living room with kitchenette. Since we're stayin' in, why doncha finally get out of your cadet clothes and I'll order us a bit of everything, yeah?  
  
 **Kirk:** Works for me. *grabs his bag and drags it into the bathroom* *peeking his head out the door* Order me some dessert too. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth.  
  
 **McCoy:** Wouldn't say a bit.. *chuckles to himself as he heads over to the comm and begins ordering a variety of food and a couple of beers* *finally takes off his jacket and unbuttons the top few of his shirt* *loudly* It'll be about fifteen minutes! Gotta love fast service.   
  
 **Kirk:** *yelling out* Great! *comes out in just a pair of pyjama pants and tosses his bag back in the closet* So since we're staying in tonight, what did you want to do?  
  
 **McCoy:** Tonight's your night Jim. Whatever floats your boat. *goes to the closet and kicks off his shoes* Watch pay per holos, cards, just pig out without me "mothering", or something real crazy like studyin'? *smirks*  
  
 **Kirk:** This place got a minibar? *looks around* We could play poker or something.  
  
 **McCoy:** Should be by the vidscreen. Ordered us a few beers too. *heads to the table and sits* I would say let's make it interestin' and play strip poker but *quirks an eyebrow at Jim* I'd already be ahead.  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* You'd be one hand away from a complete win.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shifts in his seat* Just one? *drums the table with his fingers* I should have a deck in my bag if you don't.  
  
 **Kirk:** I packed pretty quickly. *heads over to get Leonard’s bag* Barely remembered pants, to be honest, so nope, no cards. *tosses Leonard his bag*  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah that would've been super, you meeting my daughter without pants. *rummages through his bag and pulls out a deck of cards along with a paper book that he puts to the side* *hears the door chime* Wanna get that, Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** Got it. *heads to the door* And man, I'd just have worn my cadet pants until I could buy some. Even I don't do public nudity in front of kids. *opens to find a waiter with their food*   
  
 **Waiter:** Mr. Kirk-McCoy? I have you and your husband's meals here for you.   
  
 **Kirk:** *barely manages to keep a straight face as he follows the food into the room*  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a face* Husband? *opens his mouth and closes, instead opting to glare at Jim* Just put the food there, thanks.   
  
 **Waiter:** *finishes placing the food and two bottles of beer on the table* Will that be all Mr. Kirk-McCoy?   
  
 **McCoy:** Yes. *looks at Jim* *stresses*  _Dear_? Don't forget to tip the man. *begins lifting the lids to all the dishes, back to the others*  
  
 **Kirk:** *slips the waiter a hefty tip* Thank you.   
  
 **Waiter:** No, thank you. *looks Jim up and down then over to Leonard* And I hope you have a  _very_  good night. *closes the door behind him*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nearly slams a lid down on the table* Husband?! Really Jim?! Couldn't have registered us any other way?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Not my fault they're assuming. *comes over to the table and opens the beers* Had to get both names in there somehow, didn't I?  
  
 **McCoy:** *grumbles under his breath and sits down* *takes a clean plate and scoops half the cheesy grits onto it*  
  
 **Kirk:** *finally realizes what Leonard ordered* Wow Bones, you didn't have to order all this. You always yell at me for eating half this stuff. *takes his plate and starts dishing out, carefully not taking too much*  
  
 **McCoy:** *bit grumpily* Told ya it was your night, didn't I? *leans over the table to grab his beer and takes a swig*  
  
 **Kirk:** *teasingly* Yeah, but you also said you wouldn't bitch at me, and how long did that last? *starts eating, his face a huge smile over all his favorite foods*  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* *grabs a few of the other plates and adds it next to his grits before he starts eating*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets the silence of eating fill the air for a few minutes before saying quietly* Hey Bones? Don't tell Jo I told you but her birthday wish wasn't to come here. It was to spend it with you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *drops his fork* Really? *can see that Jim's serious* *looks down at his food and picks up his fork* Thanks for lettin' me know. *smiles and keeps smiling while continuing to eat*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches the happiness affect Leonard and smiles to himself because of it* So, what have we got for dessert?  
  
 **McCoy:** Well, it ain't my family's recipe but should still be just as good. Bread Pudding with chocolate chips. *smirks* Told you I felt like indulging tonight.  
  
 **Kirk:** You totally went all out, didn't you? *grabs some grits for his own plate* Normally if someone treats me like this they want me to either bend over backwards for something, or to bend them over backwards. It's nice to not have it be either for a change.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* That's a shame, Jim. *finishes off the last of the grits on his plate* Should never have to worry about ulterior motives when being treated nicely. *takes a long pull on his beer* Unless this was a date of course, always some sort of motive in a date.   
  
 **Kirk:** Be a real interesting first date if it was. *suddenly starts laughing loudly* Kids, hotel room, and me half naked before dinner. Kinda did it all backwards there, didn't we?  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes his head, too blissful to scold* Forgetting two things there, Jim. One, the husband thing, *scowls slightly before smirking* and two, the sex. Can't have kids without that, normally. *gets another clean plate and leans over close to Jim to start scooping out some of the pudding*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah, hard to have a baby when both parents have dicks. *looks up and watches Leonard for a second* *softly* Hey Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts at Jim's first statement* Yeah, Jim? *sets his plate down and looks at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands up a bit and leans forward, capturing Leonard's lips in a kiss* *sits back down a few minutes later* Thank you for the best date I've ever had.  
  
 **McCoy:** *is frozen for a minute after Jim sits* *looks down at his pudding before clearing his throat* Y-yeah. You're welcome.  
  
 **Kirk:** *cleans off his plate then starts dishing out some dessert for himself* This looks amazing. Never had it before.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a bite of it before speaking* The real authentic kind would have a splash of dark rum to give it a distinct flavor. But this one's pretty good.  
  
 **Kirk:** Mmm, rum'd make it perfect. *cleans off his plate then looks at all the leftovers* We gonna save the rest for breakfast tomorrow? Some of this'll reheat pretty well.  
  
 **McCoy:** Nah, I expected you to eat it all.*smirks* The grits taste real good as a morning dish. *savors the last bite on his plate then starts stacking the dirty ones*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tucks the leftovers into the fridge before Leonard wheels the cart back out into the hallway* Did you still want to play cards, or do something else?  
  
 **McCoy:** Problem with eating a whole load of comfort food is one tends to crash right after. Besides, we're gonna need the energy to wake up at 0600 tomorrow. Knowing my Jo, she'll want to be there right as they open the doors. *goes to his bag to pull out a shirt and pj bottoms then heads to the bathroom* S'alright with you?  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Yeah. And damn, 0600? Your kid needs to learn how to sleep in!  
  
 **McCoy:** *loudly from the bathroom* She gets that from her mother. *comes back out running a hand through his hair and heads to the far side of the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth and moisturizing his face at the side sink*  
  
 **McCoy:** Moisturizer, really? *snorts* You're too young to be caring about that. And please tell me ya don't wear a face mask to bed. Don't know if I wanna wake up to that. *pulls down the covers*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tosses a washcloth at him* I want to stay looking young, so sue me. And no, you'll only be waking up to my pretty blue eyes. *heads over to the bed* Nice to see you already called sides. What if I wanted the window side?  
  
 **McCoy:** *folds the washcloth and sets it on the night table* That's something I don't comprise on, Jim. Window side is always my side. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grumbles* I get first shower, then. *slips under the covers and gives his pillows a few thumps*  
  
 **McCoy:** *lies down and faces the windows* Fine, means I can sleep an extra few minutes. *calls the lights off* Night, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *lays down, shifting to get comfortable* Night, Bones. And you better not snore.  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls the covers a bit* Told ya, that's something you don't gotta worry about.  
  
 **Kirk:** *snorts* We'll test that. *doesn't mention that he totally steals covers in the night* 

 

 

~~~

  
**Kirk:** *wakes up slowly, feeling extremely warm and comfortable, forgetting for a minute where he is* *moves to push the comforter down a bit but instead finds a very warm and heavy arm wrapped around his chest*  
  
 **McCoy:** *half asleep still, feels movement and tightens his grip, groaning a bit* *mumbles* Five more minutes...  
  
 **Kirk:** *opens his eyes quickly at that voice* *looks down and sees an arm that quite clearly belongs to Leonard wrapped around him and holding tight, Leonard's face close enough to be sharing breath now that he's paying attention* *starts becoming conscious of their entire bodies being wrapped around each other and how much his body really seems to be enjoying it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hears the alarm he had set on his PADD go off and groans* Damn it... *opens his eyes, expecting to be blinded by sunlight but instead sees Jim's blue eyes* What the--? *tries to pull away but finds he's not able to due to the tangling of limbs*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls his arms away but doesn't dare move anything else unless he notify Leonard of his problem* Good morning?  
  
 **McCoy:** *blinks and blearily looks around the bed, noticing they're near center of it* *closes his eyes and hits his head on the pillow* Shit...*mumbles into the pillow* Even after over a year I can't break the fuckin' habit.  
  
 **Kirk:** *worried now* Bones? What habit? *gestures to them* You mean this?  
  
 **McCoy:** *still into the pillow* Yeah, Joce was always annoyed about it. *starts to move his lower body away* Sorry... *feels Jim's hardness* Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** *ignores the awkward as much as he can, moving his own body away* She was annoyed that her husband spooned or cuddled with her in the night? What the fuck, man?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls away and sits up, running a hand through his already messy hair* Uh.. *tries to clear his head, reminding himself that it was just a typical reaction* She liked having her space on her terms.  
  
 **Kirk:** Well now I think she's twice as stupid. *sits up and crosses his arms on Leonard's shoulder, careful to keep his lower parts not touching* Anyone who has the chance to wake up in your arms is one very lucky person. *immediately sits back and scoots off the bed* And now I'm going to shower.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and waits until he hears the bathroom door close before falling back onto the bed* Fuck... Just shake it off, Leonard... *stretches and finally turns the PADD's alarm off* *gets out of bed and starts getting his clothes together while waiting for his turn in the shower*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets the shower to fucking ice cold before getting in, willing his erection to go away* *chants softly to himself* I will not whack off to my best friend in the next room. I will not whack off to my best friend in the-- *stops and bites his lip* Fuck. *gives up*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grumbles about Jim taking his time and moves to get the food out of the fridge and into the heating unit* Damn kid, all over the place on me. *digs through his bag and pulls out a wrapped present and places it on the dresser* *hears the ding and begins to set the table for breakfast, glaring at the bathroom door*  
  
 **Kirk:** *eventually finishes up and turns off the water, getting out and drying off then tossing his pyjama pants back on since he forgot to grab his bag* *steps back out and grabs it from the closet* Bathroom's yours. I'll just get dressed out here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and grabs the stuff that he laid out* Warmed up the food so dig in when you're ready. Shouldn't be too long. *closes the door behind him and starts his morning bathroom ritual*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tugs off his pants again and drops them on the floor before bending over and riffling through his bag in the closet* *hears the water run and starts talking to himself again* I will not think about him naked. With water. And soap. And just this door. And goddamnit, just NO. *quickly pulls on his underwear and jeans* *decides not to wear a shirt just in case he spills some food, and turns into the room, spotting the present and smiling* *to himself as he starts to eat* I wonder what he got her.  
  
 **McCoy:** *finishes his shower and quickly dries off, mumbling* Hope he doesn't eat it all. *gets dressed and stares into the mirror, deciding a bit of stubble won't be so bad* *takes care to get his hair just so before finally exiting the bathroom* Hope I got some food left, kid.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up and grins* Even left you half the grits. *motions to the gift* So whatcha get the squirt?  
  
 **McCoy:** *quirks an eyebrow* Only half? *sits down and starts digging in to what's left* Give ya a hint, got it a couple a weeks ago when we were in the Mission. Might figure it out if you remember where I disappeared to.  
  
 **Kirk:** *eats his last few bites while he thinks, then gets up and heads back to his bag to get a shirt* Damn Bones, it's too early to think.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* I agree with you there. *finishes up* Ready yet? *grabs his jacket and pulls it on before stuffing his PADD and the present into the inside pockets*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs his credits and ID and stuffs them with a room key into his back pocket* Yup. Where are we meeting Jo?  
  
 **McCoy:** Actually she's--*incessant ringing of the door can be heard* being brought here by Jocelyn. *quickly heads to the door and opens it*   
  
 **Joanna:** *immediately hugs her dad's legs* Mornin' Daddy!   
  
 **McCoy:** Mornin' darlin'. *picks her up* Happy birthday! *pecks her on the nose before turning to Jocelyn* Hey.  
  
 **Jocelyn:**  *drawling with distain* Leonard.   
  
 **Kirk:** *steps forward, hand outstretched* Jim Kirk. I want to thank you so much for letting us have this day with your amazing little girl.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *sizes him up before looking past him and seeing the one bed, causing her to raise an eyebrow* Jocelyn  _Treadway_. *shakes his hand lightly* Charmed.   
  
 **Joanna:** *turns to Jim* Oh! Mornin' Mr. Jim! *smiles*   
  
 **McCoy:** *seriously* Yes, I really appreciate this Jocelyn. Promise I'll have her back after the fireworks as agreed.  
  
 **Kirk:** *ignores the adults for a minute and focuses on the birthday girl* Happy birthday, squirt. Did you have a good breakfast? I hope you got waffles with lots of sugar and sticky stuff on them.   
  
 **Joanna:** *shakes her head and makes a face* Had to have cereal. And they didn't have Space Loops so I had that stupid stuff that looks like hay.   
  
 **Jocelyn:**  *snidely to Leonard* I see he has a way of charming all of the McCoys around his little . . . finger.  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes sure Jo's attention is fully on Jim before giving Jocelyn a nasty look* *in a low voice* What the hell's that supposed to mean? Tryin' to be civil here on our daughter's birthday for Christ's sake.   
  
 **Joanna:** And I had to have apple juice cause Clay drank the last of the orange last night. *pouts at Jim* You had a good breakfast, though, right?  
  
 **Kirk:** *is half listening to Jo while trying to hear the other conversation as well* We did. Your dad and I shared some grits and had some leftovers from last night. They were delicious.   
  
 **Jocelyn:**  Just taking in your room and your boyfriend, that's all. *gives the bed a pointed look* Looks like a well used bed to me.   
  
 **Joanna:** I love grits, they're my favorite! *turns to Jocelyn* Aren't they, mommy?  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *smiles sweetly to her daughter* Yes they are.   
  
 **McCoy:** *sets Joanna down but keeps a hold of her hand* *leans forward and in a harsh whisper to make sure his daughter doesn't hear* Listen, you mind your tongue, woman. Always have to start somethin' when there's nothin' to be had. Already gave ya what you wanted last night so just go.   
  
 **Joanna:** *whining* Daaaddy.. We gonna go yet? The lines are probably huge now!   
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls away* Yes, we're just leavin', baby doll. *smiles genuinely at her* And don't worry about any lines, 'kay?  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes a mental note to ask Leonard later what he gave her last night* *goes and opens the door* Birthday girl goes first! *waits for Leonard and Jo to be in the hallway before closing the door to trap Jocelyn in* Now you listen here, you miserable shrew of a woman. If you so much as make comments like that around Joanna again I promise you that you'll have a custody case against you so fast your head will spin.   
  
 **Jocelyn:**  Who the hell do you think you are? Why should I listen to some kid who whores himself out to a man that's such a waste of space he can't even take care of himself, let alone anyone else, and who is so weak he'd rather run away from his problems then stay in Georgia and deal with them.   
  
 **Kirk:** *starts laughing as Leonard starts knocking on the door and calling out to him* I don't know which is funniest. You thinking Leonard is weak, you thinking he's not the best catch on this entire planet, or you thinking that-- *stops* No, I'm not going to ruin Jo's birthday getting into that. Just remember my warning. *opens the door again* After you.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ji-- *steps away quickly as Jocelyn walks out*   
  
 **Joanna:** Mama? *confused*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *bends down to kiss her daughter on the forehead* You be good and have a wonderful birthday, sweetie. *smiles* I'll see you tonight.   
  
 **Joanna:** *nods and smiles back* Bye Mama! *waves as her mom walks away without saying goodbye to anyone else*   
  
 **McCoy:** *as calmly as possible* What was that about? What did you two say to each other? *begins to get pulled by Joanna as she silently starts dragging them to the turbolifts*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows them with a grin* Just made sure she knew that we had Joanna's best interests in mind, that's all. *smiles at Jo as they stop to wait for a lift, Jocelyn already gone from the floor* Where are we headed first?  
  
 **Joanna:** The UnderSea! That place gets crowded quickly so we have to check it out first. And then to a shop so I can get a birthday tiara. I heard that if you wear one, the costumed people will give you a birthday hug!   
  
 **McCoy:** Sounds like a plan, JoJo. *gives Jim a grateful smile* Sorry you had to witness that Jim, thought she wouldn't make a scene.   
  
 **Joanna:** I have it all mapped out! It's gonna be great! 'Specially since it's your first time Mr. Jim!  
  
 **Kirk:** *steps into the lift that arrives* Witness what? No worries. Although I do have a question for you later. *takes Jo's hand before exiting the lift* *voice loud and sounding excited* To the Undersea!   
  
 **Joanna:** *echoing Jim* To the Undersea!!  
  
 **McCoy:** *has a feeling as to what Jim means but just smiles at the antics of Jim and his daughter* Knew I'd be takin' care of two kids. *grins*

 

 

**Hours Later**

  
  
  
**McCoy:** No way in heck you're getting me in there! *stares at the old fashioned ferris wheel*   
  
 **Joanna:** Please Daddy! It'll be fun! We'll hold your hands the entire time! *turns to Jim* Right?  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Definitely. *playfully pouts* Please Bones? Joanna and I both wanna go!!  
  
 **McCoy:** 'Course you two would gang up on defenseless ol' me. Fine fine, at least I'll be able to sit. *notices there's barely a line to the ride*   
  
 **Joanna:** Yay! *grabs her dad's hand and motions to Jim to take the other*   
  
 **Kirk:** *takes her hand and swings it, winking at Leonard* *together they lift her up and swing her from their arms*   
  
 **Joanna:** *giggling like mad* Again! Swing me again!   
  
 **Kirk:** *sets her back down as they get into the line* Sorry squirt, we can't where you might hit anyone. Maybe after the ride, okay? *bends and pulls her into a hug*   
  
 **Joanna:** *hugs back happily* Okay.   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at the sight* *looks forward and in a pretend excited voice* Look darlin', we're next!   
  
 **Joanna:** Great! That means we'll get the blue one! *turns to Jim* I like blue.   
  
 **Kirk:** Me too. *helps her up the step as the operator opens the gate*   
  
 **Operator:** That's one great little girl you've got there, guys. You both must be really proud.   
  
 **Joanna:** *points to Leonard* Nah, he's my daddy. *points to Jim* He's just my daddy's boyfriend. But I like him. He swings me!   
  
 **McCoy:** *sternly* Jo! Go sit down. *slightly embarrassed smile to the operator* Yes she's great but can be a handful. *gives Jim a look before getting into the swinging deathtrap*   
  
 **Joanna:** *waits until her dad's sitting next to her and whispers* Well it's true, ainit? You chose better than mommy did.   
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and doesn't even know where to start*   
  
 **Kirk:** *watches it all, trying to keep the smile off his face* *decides to be a bit evil* Jo, are you saying you wouldn't mind if your dad and I were together?   
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a noise and glares at Jim* Jim--   
  
 **Joanna:** Nope! Not at all. Bobby John has two mamas so I think it's great if I can get two daddys. *smiles up at her dad* And since I'm not around to take care of Daddy, someone's gotta!   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jo a bit sadly and squeezes her hand, not able to speak just yet*   
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses Jo on the top of her head* Don't worry, I'll always help take care of your dad.   
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim for a moment and then sucks in a breath as the ferris wheel begins to move* *mutters while looking at the ceiling* Dunno why anyone'd wanna get on such an ancient thing...   
  
 **Joanna:** *looks out to see them rise up in the air* Cause it's fun!   
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Jo, maybe your dad'd like it more if you held his hand? *gets an idea* Or even better! Curl up and give him a big hug.   
  
 **Joanna:** Okay! *crawls over as much as she can with the bar across her lap and curls up into Leonard*   
  
 **McCoy:** *wraps his arm around his daughter* This is much better, JoJo. *closes his eyes as they begin to sway* Havin' a good time so far, darlin?   
  
 **Joanna:** 'Course Daddy! Bestest day ever and so much more to do! *swings her feet happily*   
  
 **Kirk:** Bones, man, you gotta open your eyes and see this. *looks out over the park as they swing over the highest part of the ride* The view's amazing from the top.   
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and opens his eyes* Fine, fine. *holds Jo tighter as he peers over* Jesus, this place is huge. *stares for a few moments longer before quickly looking back in their compartment, taking a big breath while glancing at Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** See? Totally worth it. *watches Leonard to make sure he's actually doing okay* So Jo, what haven't we done yet that you absolutely cannot go home with doing?   
  
 **McCoy:** *is surprised how well he's taking the ride, and keeps looking at Jim* Yeah darlin', where're we headed after?   
  
 **Joanna:** I wanna eat at the castle! Only royalty's allowed so you two can be kings and I'll be the princess. *grins* After, FantasyWorld and of course the fireworks. Missed them yesterday cause stupid Clay got tired.   
  
 **Kirk:** If only royalty are allowed in, won't they ask to see our crowns or tiaras?   
  
 **Joanna:** No, silly! *giggles* They'll give us some when we get there!   
  
 **Kirk:** *eyes twinkling* I can't wait to pick out my tiara!   
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* You gotta be wearin' a dress if you want a tiara, Jim. *winks at Jo* Right?   
  
 **Joanna:** *still giggling and nods* Dunno if they make 'em your size!   
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs as he feels the ride settle again* Well let's go find out. *sees the door open* Princesses first! *grins*   
  
 **Kirk:** *waits until Jo's gotten off before turning to Leonard* You okay? Need the flask?   
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes head* I'm all right. Thank the heavens she's too small to go on that wannabe spaceship ride. *smiles at Jim*   
  
 **Joanna:** C'mon! Don't want the best tiaras to be taken!   
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* You'll be on the real thing soon enough, anyway. *chases after Jo who's started walking* Whoa, hold on there squirt! Don't run off like that on us, okay?   
  
 **Joanna:** *stomping her foot* Then stop being so slow! You and daddy can whisper your secrets later. I'm hungry!   
  
 **McCoy:** *catches up and smirks at Jim* Gotta love little girls and their changin' priorities. *takes Jo's hand* Lead the way, darlin'!   
  
 **Joanna:** *looks at Jim* C'mon, take Daddy's hand. We'll be a train!  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks at Leonard and smiles slowly* Would that make me the caboose, bringing it from the rear?  
  
 **McCoy:** *gives Jim a look before rolling his eyes* A real pain in the rear. *extends his hand*   
  
 **Joanna:** *starts pulling her dad into the direction of the castle*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs Leonard's hand and holds on, laughing as Joanna tugs them through the park towards the castle* *starts noticing some looks they're getting, mostly smiles and chuckles, from others who see them*  
  
 **McCoy:** *maneuvers through the crowd, instinctively tightening both his grips whenever Jo goes too fast* Jo, slow a bit, ain't as young as you!   
  
 **Joanna:** *rolls her eyes* Daaad. *sees the booth with various hats and crowns* Ooh! There! *pulls harder and finally lets go when she gets them to the booth* Hmm....  
  
 **Kirk:** *almost runs into Leonard as Joanna lets go but catches himself in time* *still holding Leonard's hand* Pick out one for me too, Jo, okay? I'm going to pick out one for your dad.  
  
 **Joanna:** 'kay! *turns to scrutinize Jim's face and hair before going through the different ones*   
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Still tryin' to get mouse ears on me, Jim? *sighs to the inevitable* As long as it's not pink. *scowls at the booth, lightening his grip but not actually letting go* Some of these are pretty tacky.  
  
 **Kirk:** Nah, ears are for later when I get Jo her set. *starts pawing through the offerings with his free hand* *holds up an old fashioned nurse's cap* *grins* How about this one?  
  
 **McCoy:** *scowls at Jim* We're supposed to be royalty, remember? Though you're more suited for a jester. *smirks*   
  
 **Joanna:** *notices they're still holding hands and grins* *finds a tiara for herself and keeps looking for Jim's*  
  
 **Kirk:** *playfully shoves Leonard's shoulder before starting to go through the more sparkly ones* *holds up [a crown](http://history.westkingdom.org/Artifacts/Hats/QueenCrown2.jpg)* I think we'll make you an Emperor rather than a king. *sets it on Leonard's head with a grin* What do you think, Jo?   
  
 **Joanna:** Ooh, that's perfect! You look awesome, Daddy!  
  
 **McCoy:** *uses both hands to adjust it, flushing in realization that he had been holding Jim's hand the whole time* *clears throat* It'll do.  
  
 **Joanna:** Found one for you too, Mr. Jim! *motions for him to bend over*  
  
 **Kirk:** *rubs his now empty hand against his jeans, wondering why it felt suddenly so weird* I don't even get to see it first? *bends anyway, waiting to see what she bestows upon him*   
  
 **Joanna:** *chuckles and places a gold crown with star detailing and an amber colored jewel on Jim's head* Okay! Was gonna give you a tiara but it's my birthday and I should be the prettiest! *places the one she found for herself on*   
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* You'll always be the prettiest.   
  
 **Kirk:** *picks up Joanna who squirms and laughs* To the castle! *doesn't set her down but starts walking toward the entrance* Hope the kitchens have made our girl some birthday cake, right Jo?   
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and watches them for a minute with a big smile on his face before catching up to them*  
  
 **Joanna:** Since it's my birthday I can have as much cake as I want, right?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes, you can. Even Jim's allowed to stuff himself silly. *grins as he opens the door to the castle restaurant*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly to Joanna* Your dad just can't stop being a dad so he keeps mothering me too. *sticks his tongue out to Leonard*  
  
 **Joanna:** *giggles*   
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls eyes* I'm surrounded by children. *catches a waiter and asks for a table, before leaning in to whisper about a certain person's birthday*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets Jo down to walk to the table* You only feel that way because you like to pretend you're too old.  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm how many years your senior, Jim? And most of the cadets at the Academy too! *pulls out the chair for Joanna*   
  
 **Joanna:** *sits down* Well you don't look too old to me, Daddy! *smiles up at him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *brushing past Leonard to get to his seat* Me either.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. *sits down next to Joanna*   
  
 **Joanna:** No Daddy, only princesses on this side. You have to sit on the other side. *smiles sweetly*   
  
 **McCoy:** *opens his mouth about to protest and realizes he can't* If you say so, your Highness. *goes to sit next to Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans in to whisper loudly into Leonard's ear* We are but her lowly subjects this hour.   
  
 **Joanna:** *giggles madly and waves to the waitress as she approaches*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Apparently. *opens the menu and scans* Darlin', they've got peach milkshakes.  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes a face of disgust* *to the waitress* I'll just have a coke to drink.   
  
 **Joanna:** Peach milkshake, please! And chocolate cake!  
  
 **McCoy:** Make that two peach milkshakes. And the appetizer medley but hold the calamari and make it fries, instead? Thanks.   
  
 **Joanna:** So gotta wait on my cake?   
  
 **McCoy:** Just somethin' light, sweetie. The doctor in me just can't let you eat all sweets, but you can have the whole cake if you want.   
  
 **Joanna:** *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** Have soup, Jo. It doesn't fill you up and then you'll enjoy the cake more. *orders a goat cheese plate with pita bread and bruschetta for himself*  
  
 **Joanna:** Kay! I want the potato soup please!   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at the waitress and nods as she repeats the order before leaving* So darlin', the fireworks won't be for a few good hours, what'd you like to do till then?   
  
 **Joanna:** Hmm . . . I'll have to think about it.   
  
 **McCoy:** Sure thing. *turns to Jim* Any where you'd wanna go?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Need to buy the squirt here a birthday present still. Didn't have time before we left San Francisco.  
  
 **McCoy:** If she goes on a kid-only ride you can probably grab something then. Shops and booths everywhere.   
  
 **Joanna:** *patiently waits for her milkshake*  
  
 **Kirk:** But then she can't help me pick it out! *looks up and thanks the waitress as she brings their drinks*  
  
 **Joanna:** Thank you! *sips happily on her shake*   
  
 **McCoy:** You want her to pick it out? *laughs*   
  
 **Joanna:** *eyes wander and lights up at seeing a photo op with a character* I know what you can get me Mr.Jim!  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up, curious* What's that, Jo?  
  
 **Joanna:** A picture! Of all of us together!  
  
 **McCoy:** That's all you want, darlin'?  
  
 **Joanna:** *thinks* In a pretty princess frame.   
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* I think that can be arranged. What do ya say, Emperor Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *nearly chokes on his milkshake* Yeah, that won't be a problem.   
  
 **Joanna:** *scolds* Don't drink so fast, Daddy. *sees the waitress with the food and moves her shake to the side*  
  
 **Kirk:** *digs in happily to his meal for a minute before stealing a fry from Leonard's plate*  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* Oh so I can't steal from your plate but I'm fair game?   
  
 **Joanna:** *stealthily steals a mozzarella stick and giggles*  
  
 **Kirk:** *breaks out into a full blown laugh* Bones, you've got one hell of a daughter.   
  
 **Joanna:** *suddenly curious* Daddy? Why does Mister Jim call you Bones? That isn't what Mommy calls you.   
  
 **Kirk:** *bites his tongue from asking what kind of names Jocelyn was calling McCoy these days*  
  
 **McCoy:** He calls me that 'cause he likes to nickname everyone.   
  
 **Joanna:** *makes a face* I don't want squirt to be my only nickname.  
  
 **Kirk:** How about Joeybean? Or Jellybelly?   
  
 **Joanna:** *has her face scrunch more* I'm not food!   
  
 **Kirk:** *leans over and taps her on the nose* Princess Jo it is, then.  
  
 **Joanna:** *grins* I have a better nickname than Daddy now! *digs into her soup*   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles warmly at Jim* *goes back to eating his food*  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes some drink before finishing his own meal, quietly wondering why sitting here with these two like this feels more right than most things in his life*  
  
 **Joanna:** *hums to herself content in finishing her soup*  
  
 **McCoy:** *thanks the busser as he clears the table and attempts not to grin as the waitress and a few Disney characters come towards them with a birthday cake, singing*  
  
 **Kirk:** *is pulled out of his thoughts and looks startled for a second before joining in on the song* *after the singing ends* Blow out the candles, Princess!   
  
 **Joanna:** *takes the deepest breath her little lungs can hold then blows forcefully across the cake, managing to get them all out* Yay! I get my wish!  
  
 **McCoy:** *begins taking the candles out and is about ready to start cutting into the cake* And what did you wish for?   
  
 **Joanna:** Silly! Can't tell. *points to a slice with a frosted rose* Can I have that one?   
  
 **McCoy:** Sure thing. Do you think Jim should get a small slice or a big one? *grins*  
  
 **Joanna:** Big! Just like he is!   
  
 **Kirk:** *literally bites his tongue*  
  
 **McCoy:** *knows Jim too well and kicks him* *hands Jim a medium sized slice before getting himself a medium slice also* Jo, do you want your present now or after?   
  
 **Joanna:** *pushes her plate to the side* Now please!  
  
 **Kirk:** *digs into his cake, rubbing his shin* Once we're done eating we'll do the photo, Jo. Promise.  
  
 **Joanna:** 'Kay. *pulls her cake back and takes a small bite first, then realizing it's really good, takes a bigger bite*   
  
 **McCoy:** Pretty good, huh? *eats his own slice and quietly takes the present out of his jacket and keeps it under his palm on the table*  
  
 **Joanna:** *nods, not wanting to stop eating long enough to talk*   
  
 **Kirk:** *finishes his own slice, before stealing the pink rose off of Leonard's with his fingers and popping it into his mouth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes his head at Jim and pulls his plate away from him* JoJo, want another slice?   
  
 **Joanna:** *ponders* Mmm . . . Can we save it for the fireworks?   
  
 **McCoy:** *takes his last bite* Sure, whatever her highness wants. *smiles and slides the present towards her before removing his hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Jo carefully while draining his glass, curious about the gift almost as much as Jo herself*   
  
 **Joanna:** *grins and carefully takes off the wrapping before placing it on her lap* *opens the box and squeals as she pulls out an old fashioned silver charm bracelet*   
  
 **McCoy:** Found it one day and immediately thought of you, darlin'. Got to choose the charms myself, so I'll always be by you.   
  
 **Joanna:** *looks over the charms already knowing what each one means* Oh Daddy . . . *hops off her chair and runs around the table to hug him* Love it!  
  
 **Kirk:** *suddenly feels the need to tie his shoe to hide the emotion on his face*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hugs back harder, trying to keep it together* I'm glad.  
  
 **Joanna:** Daddy, need to breathe!   
  
 **McCoy:** *lets go* Sorry, Jo. Why don't you get Jim to help you put on your bracelet and I'll get us a box for the rest of the cake, okay?   
  
 **Joanna:** *nods and runs to Jim, holding out the bracelet*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits up and helps Jo wrap it around her wrist* It's gorgeous, Princess. *pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gives Jim an odd look before schooling it into a smile for his daughter* *finishes putting the cake into a takeaway* Ready then? *clasps a hand on Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up at Leonard, only loosely letting go of Jo, a smile on his face* You pay the bill?  
  
 **McCoy:** On the way out. *looks at Jo* I'm sure if you asked Jim nicely, he can give you a piggy back ride. *grins*   
  
 **Joanna:** Ooh! 

 

 

  
**Many hours later**

  
  
**McCoy:** *enters the hotel turbolift cradling a sleeping Joanna and turns to Jim, whispering* Liked your day at Disney?  
  
 **Kirk:** Would've loved the day no matter where we were. *shrugs* She really is amazing, Bones.  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks at her sleeping face and smiles* She is. *sobers* Worried one day she'll resent me for leaving her.   
  
 **Kirk:** *looks at him in disbelief* She loves you like mad, Bones. And clearly Jocelyn loves her, but she's not exactly warm. *runs a hand through Jo's hair as the doors open* You're almost her exact opposite that way.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hah, think you're the only one to believe that. *takes his time walking towards the suite* *chuckles as he hears her mumbling "to the castle" in her sleep* She's taken a mighty liking to you.  
  
 **Kirk:** And I adore her. We're definitely going to have to go to Georgia to visit her when term ends. *he fingers the frame in his hand, smiling down at the picture of the three of them* Nice to see you both so happy.  
  
 **McCoy:** Sure I filled my quota of smiles for the whole year. *takes a breath and scowls* Now for the hard part. *rings the door*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *opens the door almost immediately* Nearly an hour after the fireworks.  
  
 **Kirk:** Calm down, you'll wake her up. And we had to wait for a bus, they were all full.   
  
 **Joanna:** *mumbles again about castles and tiaras*  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *gives Jim a nasty look and turns to Leonard, lifting her arms* Give her here.   
  
 **McCoy:** Joce, I wanna tuck her in. *knows the look on her face* *sternly* This last thing, and I'm out of your hair for a long time.  
  
 **Jocelyn:**  Fine. But that's it, you leave right away.   
  
 **Kirk:** Seriously? *looks at her with angry surprise* She gets to see him so little, and you're going to be that much of a bitch about things? I thought you loved her, but maybe I was wrong. No one who loves that little girl would ever want to separate her from her dad.  
  
 **Joanna:** *mumbles more and curls into her dad more*   
  
 **McCoy:** Jim, it's not worth the energy. She ain't ever gonna change. *takes the frame from Jim and walks past Jocelyn and towards Joanna's room*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *waits until her daughter's out of earshot* Listen you little shit, you think you know everything but you don't! He may seem like a doting father today but where was he when Joanna took her first steps or when she had nightmares? Always at the damned hospital, taking more shifts than he had to! And when it got tough do you think he tried to keep me in the loop? No, went to the bottle instead. Just because you're warming his bed--  
  
 **Kirk:** *covers her mouth with his hand and glares at her, leaning close* *hisses* Don't you  _ever_  let me hear you talking like that about him again. He took those fucking shifts so that he could keep you able to afford staying in fucking overpriced hotels like this. You never once even thanked him for that, did you? And did you ever fucking ask him what was wrong, to try and god damn well be there for him? *lowers his hand* Clearly you're the one who doesn't know a fucking thing about your ex-husband. Because if you think that way about him, and think for a second he'd bring a fuck bunny to meet that precious little thing, you never really knew him at all. Bones and I are friends. Not that it is  _any_  of your fucking business.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** How dare you handle me like that! I'm going to report you and Leonard for--   
  
 **McCoy:** *appears from the corner* *loudly* Jocelyn! That's enough. You're not gonna do a damned thing, or I'll air out all your dirty secrets to Treadway and we both know how that'll turn out. *storms past her and grabs Jim by the arm, pulling him out* *stops and warns* I swear if I hear one word about this . . .  
  
 **Jocelyn:** You won't. *slams the door*   
  
 **Kirk:** *lets Leonard drag him down the hall silently, knowing that now really isn't the time* *hits the button for the lift automatically when Leonard just stands there and breathes deeply*  
  
 **McCoy:** *runs a hand over his face, trying to work his thoughts through* *enters silently into the lift and slumps against the glass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *softly* She wake up when you set her down?  
  
 **McCoy:** *eyes closed* A little bit. She said she loved me and wanted me to tell you *smiles a bit* and I quote "thank you for the bestest day ever, Uncle Jim" before she dozed off again. I set the frame on her stand and had it face her so she could see it when she wakes tomorrow.  
  
 **Kirk:** Uncle? *happily* I got a promotion!  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah you did, your first one. Congrats. *walks out of the lift and quickly heads to their room*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows him down the hall and into the room, kicking off his shoes happily* Damn my feet hurt from all that walking. Totally worth it, though.   
  
 **McCoy:** *stays quiet as he takes off his own shoes, along with his jacket* Jim . . .  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up* Yeah Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *walks towards Jim and pulls him by his shirt into an embrace, resting his forehead on Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *wraps his arms around him and holds him close* It's okay, I'm here. *runs a hand up and down his back*  
  
 **McCoy:** You always are. Realized somethin' today, Jim. Realized a lotta things, actually, about myself, about my little girl. But, mainly, *looks at Jim* I don't want you to be anywhere else but here. With me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back so he can look at Leonard in the face* I'm not going anywhere. You know that.  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans forward and kisses Jim, tentatively, before pulling away* I know. Thinkin' maybe we have a second date. Tomorrow, before we have to head back.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods, looking kind of dazed* Okay. Yeah, okay.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Thank you, Jim. For making me see what I could still have. For all of today.  
  
 **Kirk:** What did I do? I just hung out with you and Jo. Not that I mind this, *gestures between them* at  _all_ , but I mean . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* You were being you, Jim. And it just worked, everything just fell into place. You were so easy with my daughter and she loved you to bits. I was so comfortable with you right next to me the whole time, comfortable with myself. 'Course Jo helped it along with me not being a grump for once and noticin'. *kisses Jim again but more surely* Can't explain it any better than that.  
  
 **Kirk:** It was a great day, for all of us. *pulls out of Leonard's embrace and pulls him further into the room* Even if it did start insanely early.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Just means we can sleep in tomorrow. *smiles* Can't believe Jo lasted the whole day without a nap or a tantrum. *uses one hand to begin unbuttoning his shirt* Surprised I didn't need a nap myself.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Leonard* Hey, can I ask you a question?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pauses halfway* Anything, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Last night, what did it mean when you told Jocelyn that you had given her what she wanted? What did she want?  
  
 **McCoy:** *expression darkens, softly* Anything but that. *turns away trying to remember where he left his pjs* I don't want to bring her up anymore.  
  
 **Kirk:** Bones. I know we don't usually talk about things, but . . .*he takes a breath* if we're going to actually try this . . . thing we can't avoid things. Especially this soon.  
  
 **McCoy:** *frustrated, mainly at himself* Damn it, Jim. I do want to try us and trust me, I know about avoidance in a relationship. The thing with Joce, it's fuckin' complicated.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shifts back until he's leaning against the headboard* Try me. We've got the rest of the night. And you know I'll listen.  
  
 **McCoy:** *walks towards the windows, looking out at the night sky* 'Nother reason I need to get off this damned planet, is so I can get out of her damned orbit.  
  
 **Kirk:** Bones, she didn't really get the entire planet in the divorce. We're happily living in San Francisco without thinking about her most of the time. *gets up and comes to put an arm around Leonard's shoulders* Talking about it might help. You haven't really talked about any of it since the divorce.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at Jim's reflection* If he was anyone else, I think I could've forgiven her, begged her. But he was her ex. He had stolen her back. And he had done it months before I caught them. *closes his eyes* And a part of me still wanted to forgive her.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls him in closer* You loved her. I forgave Frank for a lot of shit before I realized it wasn't healthy for me. And he didn't do anything nearly as bad as what she did you.  
  
 **McCoy:** God, I hope not. *leans into him* The divorce was ugly cause I gave it my all to fight. Wanted to be near my daughter but it all happened at the worst time. She used everything against me, and with Treadway's money backing her, I couldn't win. *takes a deep breath* I promised myself I wouldn't compromise again but seeing JoJo, seeing how grumpy she was with him but happy with me, despite how long it's been. I knew I'd do  _anything_  just to spend the day with her.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Bones, what did you do?  
  
 **McCoy:** *disgusted with himself* I got her off.  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns Leonard to look at him* Did you want to repeat that?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks back at Jim* Not really, no.  
  
 **Kirk:** *speaking carefully* Okay, did you want to explain that, then? Because I really don't see you having had a threesome with your ex while your baby girl was down the hall.  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls away from Jim roughly* God, no! She sent Treadway into the other room after she chewed him out. She got me so angry, she goaded me and I fuckin' let her. And then there it was, her ultimatum. There's a reason she's good at gettin' people riled up. *raises his hands to run through his hair but stops and lets them fall to his side while he looks at the ceiling* It was just my hand.  
  
 **Kirk:** *has no idea how to react* *speaking slowly* It got you today, though. And you saw Jo.  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, it did. I got to be a good father for once.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grips Leonard’s arms tightly* Look at me. You've  _always_  been a good father. And if you had to play with that cunt's cunt to get Jo for a day, so be it. *shakes him slightly* And we'll get her for at least part of tomorrow if I have my way about it, too, after this.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares in wonderment* You don't want to run?  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops Leonard's arms suddenly* *sounding hurt* You really thought I would? After all we've been through?  
  
 **McCoy:** I don't know what I'm thinking, Jim. I'm a mess and you can do so much better than me. *moves towards the bed and sits, dropping his head into his hands* I'm sorry.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves and sits next to him* There isn't better than you so don't even think it. *pulls Leonard's hands off his face* We'll get you through this. Jocelyn is a shrew who delights in messing with you. So now I'll start playing the game back. *smiles wickedly* I can't wait to play some of her own games on her.  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim . . .*grabs his hand* I don't want you to sink to her level. *concerned*  
  
 **Kirk:** And I don't want you to go longer than you have to without Jo. *squeezes his hand* She doesn't deserve her, you do. Any woman that can bring you down to that level . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** How do you do it, Jim? Just a few days ago, I was content with the way things were. And then you have to go and shake things up and give me a chance at being happy again? *shakes head and pulls him into another embrace*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds Leonard close* I want to see you happy, so I do what I can to make you that way. That's all I do.  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls away slightly and kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back for a few minutes before pulling back* Let's change into something more comfortable and then we can talk, okay? We need to decide how we're going to get you Jo.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gets up and finally remembers where his nightclothes are* Short of breaking into their suite and grabbing Jo, I have no idea. *goes to the bathroom where his clothes are and begins changing, leaving the door open*  
  
 **Kirk:** Now there's an idea. Although it would probably get us kicked out of Starfleet. *pulls off his shirt and tosses it into the corner*  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah it would, doubt Pike could wave that away like other things. *splashes his face with some water and dries off* *walks out in an old shirt and pyjama bottoms*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gets up and grabs his own bag to change* And it would only work short term. I was thinking something . . . longer.  
  
 ** **McCoy:**** *raises an eyebrow* Longer? *sits on the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *goes to the bathroom and starts stripping down* Yeah. Damnit Bones that girl loves you and you shouldn't go through hell mentally and emotionally just to be able to see her for a day.  
  
 **McCoy:** No, I shouldn't. Just how it's been since I left Georgia. *sighs and falls back on the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose* Treadway's lawyers made it so that I could only get limited, supervised time if I wanted to visit her at home.  
  
 **Kirk:** *comes out of the bathroom and heads to the sink* That was then. Things are different now. *starts brushing his teeth* Ya haf frenns.  
  
 **McCoy:** I do, do I? Good to know.  
  
 **Kirk:** *spits* Of course you do. And you know we can have the 'fleet lawyers help you revisit the custody agreement. *more quietly* When you're stationed on a planet you're allowed to have your kids with you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits back up* Jim, I'd like to believe that we’ll work out through Graduation. *gets up and silently walks up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist* If so, I'll follow you to a ship you plan to Captain. If we have Jo by then . . . We'll figure somethin' . . .  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans back and makes eye contact in the mirror* *voice hesitant* You realize how much commitment you're offering in that one little sentence?  
  
 **McCoy:** If we can have more days like this, either just you and me or with Jo, I want it. *holds Jim tighter*  
  
 **Kirk:** Then we'll have it. *reaches for his moisturizer without moving anything but his arms* *very quietly* I want her, Bones. For you. For us.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles and kisses Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans back further as he applies his moisturizer before turning and putting a dollop on Leonard's cheek and grinning*  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes as he rubs the moisturizer in* Tryin' to tell me something, Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets his grin grow bigger* Yeah, that you need to smile more.  
  
 **McCoy:** Haven't I smiled enough today? *rubs his cheeks* Gonna have sore muscles in the morning. *smirks*  
  
 **Kirk:** Takes less to smile than to frown, Doctor. *kisses Leonard* And I like your smile.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. *kisses back* Is that all you like?  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls Leonard toward the bed* Nah, you have an awesome daughter, too.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Can't argue there.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls down the sheets and slides in* So no freaking out tonight when we wake up tangled together, right?  
  
 **McCoy:** *climbs on top of Jim and kisses him hard* Nope, I won't be freaking out. *rolls over to his side and gets under the covers, smirking*  
  
 **Kirk:** *suddenly laughing* Hey Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes, Jim?   
  
 **Kirk:** Can we  _please_  send Jocelyn a thank you card in the morning? Maybe one that asks her to tell Jo that her two dads love her muchly?  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns towards Jim and lightly smacks his shoulder then chuckles* Sure, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *props his head up on his hand* Oh, did you bring a swimsuit? 'cause if not we have to go shopping tomorrow.  
  
 **McCoy:** *fluffs his pillow* Guess we're gonna have to go shopping then. If you're good, may let you pick it out. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *playfully growls* Damnit, but what I want you in may not be the most Jo-friendly. And then we'd just have to start all over again.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles tiredly* Then if we have to do it over again, we will. And I'll model 'em for ya.  
  
 **Kirk:** We'd never make it to the hotel pool in time, then. *grins* We have a date there at 7 tomorrow night.  
  
 **McCoy:** You and your plans. *pulls Jim down into a kiss* Mmm. And what'll we do before then?  
  
 **Kirk:** *teasingly* Do I have to do all the planning? I know I make awesome plans that mean more time with Jo, but still!  
  
 **McCoy:** You're the one that's gonna be captain, not me. Ain't it your job to plan the missions or something? *moves a bit closer to Jim* I'm better at plannin' if I can get some shut eye. No spring chicken, ya know.  
  
 **Kirk:** Then bedtime it is. *reaches over and turns out the light* *runs a hand up and down Leonard's arm* Hey Bones, since we're gonna end up that way anyway . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* *pulls Jim up against him while weaving an arm around him and maneuvers Jim's leg under his own* Better?  
  
 **Kirk:** *uses Leonard's arm as a pillow* Now it is, yeah. *kisses Leonard on the chin* Night.  
  
 **McCoy:** *holds him a bit tighter* Night. 

 

 

~~~

  
  
  
**McCoy:** *feels the rays of the sun warm his back as he slowly begins to wake up* *groans as his body still aches from the previous day's activities, needing to stretch but realizes he's wrapped in arms and legs* Mmm... *smiles sleepily as he feels Jim's head burrow into his shoulder more* *rocks his hips ever so lightly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *feels his pillow shift and tightens his grip, still asleep*  
  
 **McCoy:** *slowly opens his eyes, and his smile widens, watching Jim, wondering why he's never noticed how well they fit before* *kisses Jim's forehead*  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans happily, starting to come awake but keeping his eyes closed* *runs his hand down Leonard's back, a smile forming on his face*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and begins kissing along Jim's face, nearing his lips but avoiding* *presses his lower half against Jim and moans slightly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pushes back instinctively* *opens his eyes and sees Leonard, a big smile forming on his face* *dreamily* Hi.  
  
 **McCoy:** *briefly kisses Jim on the lips* Hey, there. *grinning still* Sleep well?  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. *runs a finger along Leonard's cheek* Waking up's even better, though.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm. I can tell. *rocks his hips against Jim again, fingers running through Jim's hair*   
  
 **Kirk:** *cups Leonard's cheek with his palm* No running this time, right? For either of us.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Unless an emergency happens, nope. *kisses Jim's palm* Here to stay.  
  
 **Kirk:** Don't know why I'm not more freaked out. *kisses Leonard* First time I actually want something like this.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. *pulls Jim closer* Don't over think it, Jim. Too early for that. *plays with Jim's hair* Just know that we both want this.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* 'kay. *runs his hands down to cup Leonard's ass*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* *rocks his hips harder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *meets Leonard's rockings, hissing as their erections rub against each other* So, I think we need to make a trip to the drugstore today.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* What did I say about thinking? *begins to grind, moaning with the sensation* Feels like we'll be stuck shopping all day, but yeah, definitely.  
  
 **Kirk:** *slips his hands down into Leonard's pants* So let's enjoy the morning.  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim deeply* *trails his fingers down Jim's spine*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moans happily into his mouth, pulling Leonard down to rub against him harder*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls Jim's lower lip as he slips his hands under Jim's pants, fingers sliding between the cheeks* *presses against Jim more*  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans as he shivers* *kisses Leonard's neck, sucking on the skin*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, God, Jim... *teases Jim's hole* Loving this... *thrusts up against Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Love you. *nips where he was sucking before licking it and sucking again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses along Jim's ear before whispering* Love you too, Jim. *pulls on Jim's earlobe with his teeth*  
  
 **Kirk:** *bucks up into Leonard instinctively* *moves his legs to wrap around him, holding him closer*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and starts grinding again, faster* *presses a finger into Jim's hole* So close, Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** Me too . . *hisses loudly before grinding hard once more and coming*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shouts Jim's name as he bucks and comes right after* *kisses along Jim's face before coming to his lips and nipping*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses him deeply* Damnit, now I have to buy new pyjama bottoms.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Or we could just sleep naked. *moves hand to pinch Jim's ass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *jumps then swats Leonard loudly with a grin* That could work.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins back and bucks against Jim* Hmm, as much as I'd like to stay in bed, we should shower.  
  
 **Kirk:** Since we have so much shopping to do, *eyes twinkling* maybe we should save time and shower together?  
  
 **McCoy:** You really think that'll save us time? *kisses Jim* All right.  
  
 **Kirk:** *slowly pulls himself out of Leonard's embrace and drags them both into the bathroom*  
  
 **McCoy:** *as soon as they're by the shower door, he begins to pull on Jim's pants while nipping at his chest*  
  
 **Kirk:** *helps Leonard pull his down before tugging Leonard's shirt up and off* *sucks a nipple into his mouth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps* Jim... *moans runs his nails up Jim's sides*  
  
 **Kirk:** Too much clothing. *pulls the string on Leonard's pants and pushes them down*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and kicks them off* Start the shower. *pulls down his own boxers*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not yet. *leans back against the wall and runs his eyes up and down Bones* First I have to admire the view.  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes slightly at Jim's gaze and tries to not instinctively cover himself* Well?  
  
 **Kirk:** Looks pretty damn good to me. *stands up straight and kisses him*  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back deeply* You ain't so bad looking yerself.  
  
 **Kirk:** Awww Bones, flattery'll get you everywhere. *reaches down to give Leonard's dick a stroke or two*  
  
 **McCoy:** *involuntarily bucks into Jim's hand* Everywhere, hmm? *kisses Jim again while reaching for the controls of the shower*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Well, once we get some lube.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gets the shower to the range of desired temperature* Cock tease. *pulls Jim by the waist into the warm water*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quirks an eyebrow* Who said I wasn't going to deliver on my promises? *gets down on his knees and kisses Leonard's inner thigh*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and runs a hand through Jim's hair while widening his stance* Love ya Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Not just my body? *reaches up to start playing with Leonard's balls, letting the shower water run down his arm*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans again* Love all of you, Jim. *looks down at him and licks his lips* Fell for your spirit first, not your body.  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles then leans forward and sucks Leonard's cock into his mouth, taking it a couple of inches in*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses and moans, bucking only slightly* God, Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns them so the water isn't running into his eyes and begins to bob on Leonard's cock, holding his hips with one hand while teasing his perineum and hole with the other*  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans against the wall as he feels his knees weaken a bit* Just like that, yeah... *grasps the hand on his hip*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls his hand back and lathers it up with a bit of soap before slipping a finger into Leonard's asshole*  
  
 **McCoy:** Fuuck...*grips Jim's head, trying to still himself* *gasping* Soon...  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes in more of Leonard's erection and then hums loudly while moving his finger in and out*  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes an unintelligible noise and comes, body shaking*  
  
 **Kirk:** *swallows what he can but has some trickling onto his chin* *gently pulls his finger out*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* *pulls Jim up to his feet and grabs his face with both hands before kissing him*  
  
 **Kirk:** I never make promises I can't keep. *kisses him again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *keeps kissing and smiles while a hand trails up and down Jim's chest, going lower at each pass* *gently grabs Jim's cock*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans his head back so that his hair is under the water spray, pushing his hips forward*  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes advantage of the expanse of skin in front of him and kisses up Jim's chest until he reaches his neck* *begins kissing and sucking Jim's adam's apple as he strokes Jim, alternating from gentle to hard strokes*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pants* Damnit, Bones. . . *clings to Leonard's sides, on the edge of his orgasm*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and scrapes his teeth along the skin, drawling* Come for me... *begins twisting on the upstroke*  
  
 **Kirk:** God, yes. . . *comes over Leonard's hand, head thrusting back and getting a face full of water*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls Jim away from the spray and chuckles* That good? *nips at Jim's chin before bringing his hand up to lick off what the water hasn't yet*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pinches Leonard's butt* Was good, but didn't need that kind of face wash. *chuckles* Much prefer yours.  
  
 **McCoy:** *jumps a bit at the pinch* Mmm, I bet ya do. *kisses Jim* Shall we try to actually clean ourselves up and start the day?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Yeah, we have a thank you card to pick out!

 

 

~~~

  
**McCoy:** Well at least it ain't crowded. *looks around the pool area to see a few other small children playing at the shallow end with their parents and one couple relaxing in the adjoining jacuzzi* *doubt creeping up, turns to Jim* You sure she'll show?  
  
 **Kirk:** She promised, Bones. *sits down on a chair in the corner, slightly hidden from the entrance* She'll do everything she can to get here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns* She's a little girl Jim, she can't be expected to be able to follow through on all--   
  
 **Joanna:** *comes round the corner with an oversized towel wrapped around her* *sees the two of them immediately and runs to them* Daddy! Uncle Jim!   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles immediately* Hey sweetie! *pulls her into a tight hug*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up and sees Jocelyn following behind Jo, a very fancy expensive looking wrap tied at her waist* *nods* Jocelyn.   
  
 **Jocelyn:** Mr. Kirk. That's a fine specimen of marking I see on you there. I see that Leonard hasn't changed since we were together last. Oh wait . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes slightly as he lets go of Joanna* Jocelyn, please.   
  
 **Joanna:** *stares at Jim then looks at her mom* He doesn't have marker on him. Besides, he's too old to play with markers.  
  
 **Kirk:** Don't I get a hug, too, Jo? *leans over so Jo can get over the chair’s arms* *looks at Jocelyn* Did you not get our card?   
  
 **Joanna:** *grins* Of course! *wraps her arms around Jim's neck and squeezes tightly*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *glares* I did. Cute. *saunters past Leonard giving him a smirk before sitting in a lounge chair a few seats away*   
  
 **McCoy:** Not that I give a *pauses to find the right word* care, but where's Treadway?  
  
 **Joanna:** He's upstairs 'cause he didn't wanna get his hair wet. *runs back over to her dad* Come in the water with me, Daddy! I want to show you how well I swim now!  
  
 **McCoy:** Can't go in with that towel, darlin'. *chuckles as she remembers and quickly unravels herself before throwing the towel at Jim* All right, mermaids first.   
  
 **Joanna:** *chuckles* If I'm a mermaid, what are you?   
  
 **McCoy:** The mermaid's dad. *smiles*  
  
 **Joanna:** A merman, then! *giggles* Race you to the pool!   
  
 **Kirk:** *watches them go, a huge smile on his face*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** You can stop smiling now, you look like an idiot.   
  
 **Kirk:** *glares at her* It wouldn't hurt you to crack an actual smile once in a while.  
  
 **McCoy:** *helps Joanna down the steps into the pool and laughs as she begins trying to swim* *looks at Jim and Jocelyn and tries not to worry about them*   
  
 **Joanna:** C'mon Daddy, show me how fast you can swim!   
  
 **McCoy:** If I catch you, gonna tickle ya, Jo! *grins as Joanna squeals and tries to swim away before taking his time towards her*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** I'll smile when there's a reason to. *waves to one of the attendants on the far side of the pool* Aren't you going to join them? *leers* Or are you already trying to move on to better?  
  
 **Kirk:** That's your game, not mine. *smiles as Leonard picks up Jo and twirls her* But you're also the one who has realized just what she's lost, aren't you?  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *ignores Jim's comment and orders a piña colada from the attendant before waving him off* I am quite happy with my husband, thank you very much.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Which one? You have your hooks into both of them, still, after all.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *glares at first before grinning wide* That I do. I bet it's eating you up I can still control him.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins himself* And I bet it's killing you that he's finally met someone who's going to stop it, who he trusts enough to tell everything. And I do mean everything.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *fumes and crosses her arms* You think you can stop it? You can certainly try. You're still a kid, what do you think you can do?  
  
 **Kirk:** *hears Jo laugh and looks over to see Leonard tossing her towards the deep end* I already brought them together, twice now, against you. Did you really want to test me and see what this kid can do? *waves at Leonard who looked over* I promise you that Leonard knows what I'm capable of a hell of a lot better than you ever will.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow at Jim before getting splashed by his daughter* *turns at his daughter's giggling and splashes back, grinning*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** This was a fluke. You try a stunt like this back in Georgia, I'll have both your asses. *snatches her drink as soon as the attendant arrives and waves him off again* Leonard lost whatever reputation he had left after the debacle with his father when he became a drunk and fled. *downs half her drink*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins as he stands* And if you believed that, you wouldn't be drinking that colada so fast that you're going to get a head rush. *pulls the towel off of his shoulders and sets it on the chair* Now if you excuse me, I'm going to join my daughter and her father in the pool.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** *sputters as Jim walks away* *slams the drink down and waves at the attendant again*   
  
 **McCoy:** *is being used as a flotation device while Joanna is sprawled over his chest and kicking at the water*  
  
 **Kirk:** *jumps into the water in the deep end and swims over to where the other two are* Heya guys. Miss me?  
  
 **Joanna:** Yes! *slides off her dad and swims over to Jim* Don't know how Momma could've been so interesting, she's always in a mood of late.   
  
 **McCoy:** *maneuvers back into a standing position* Everything all right?  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* We were just talking. I made sure she knew that I wanted to keep Jo in our lives.   
  
 **Joanna:** Our, Uncle Jim? You mean you'll come visit me with Daddy when he comes?  
  
 **McCoy:** It's like what you said in that rotating ride, sweetie. *moves to Jim's side and grabs Jim's hand, keeping careful balance* Wanting to have two daddies?  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls their hands up to drop a kiss on their entwined fingers* That okay with you, Jo?   
  
 **Joanna:** Two daddies that aren't bastards like Clay? *tries starting to climb up Jim's body to give him a kiss* Of course that's okay!  
  
 **McCoy:** Joanna, language! *helps Joanna up and smiles slightly as she kisses his cheek* *worries* You've never complained before Jo, but Clay treats you all right?  
  
 **Joanna:** He's mean, but he doesn't hurt me Daddy, don't worry. *wraps her arms and legs around him* If he does I'll punch him in the nose and run straight to Aunt Doris like you told me to.   
  
 **Kirk:** *mouthing to Leonard* Aunt Doris?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rubs Joanna's head* That's a good girl. *leans towards Jim* Only kin that still lives in the area that didn't side with Joce. Also, within running distance from home for a little girl.   
  
 **Joanna:** Aunt Doris likes to speak everything on her mind. Momma doesn't like that 'cause she never censors herself. *chuckles to herself*  
  
 **Kirk:** *scratches the top of Jo's head* You remembering something funny she said, squirt?  
  
 **Joanna:** *nods* Yep, just some stuff she always says about Clay when I see her in town.   
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* I can guess.   
  
 **Joanna:** C'mon, Papa Jim! We still haven't raced yet! *wriggles out of his grasp and falls back into the water giggling*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks at Leonard with wide eyes swimming with emotion* Papa?  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles brightly, also overcome with emotion* Another promotion. *kisses Jim briefly* Go race before she drags ya under the water.   
  
 **Joanna:** *tugs on Jim's free hand, trying to swim away with it*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets Jo tug him away* You start, Princess Jo, then I'll catch up from behind, okay?  
  
 **Joanna:** Kay! *lets go, takes a breath and begins a faster swim*   
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles at the sight, blinking away what he thinks is just water*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chases her, swimming enough to be able to try and catch her toes as she swims* Better go faster, squirt, I'm catching up!   
  
 **Joanna:** You'll never win! *laughs, almost swallowing half the pool but still swimming as fast as she can*  
  
 **McCoy:** *is content to simply watch their antics* *hears a bit of loud noise in the direction of Jocelyn and turns, frowning, seeing her animatedly talking on a hotel comm* Hmm... *tries not to think about it, having an idea, and turns back to Jim and Joanna, who touches the side of the pool just before Jim does*  
  
 **Kirk:** *picks Jo up and carries her, laughing the entire time, back to Leonard* I'm going to die in disgrace, Bones, our daughter beat me!   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Well, she is younger than you and surprisingly more energetic. Of course she'd win. Wait till I tell Gaila and Uhura. *grins*  
  
 **Joanna:** *proudly smiles* I'm good at all that I do.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm sure you are. *helps her move around so she's sitting on his back piggyback style* *looks over at Jocelyn* What's she up to, over there?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Either yellin' at Treadway to get his ass down here or possibly to her lawyers. *moves to the side and when Joanna's not looking, splashes her, and partially Jim*  
  
 **Joanna:** Daddy! You swore  _and_  splashed me?? Not fair! *starts kicking to splash Leonard*   
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs like mad, lowering a bit to give Jo more access to the water*  
  
 **McCoy:** Argh! *gets deluged in water, but still laughs* Can't believe I'm getting teamed up like this! *feebly tries to splash back*  
  
 **Joanna:** *gives a few more splashes before bouncing* Your turn, Jim! Get Daddy!   
  
 **Kirk:** *holds onto Jo's legs while splashing Leonard, laughing as he gets a face full of water himself* *stops laughing abruptly when he sees Clay walk in with a security guard from the hotel*  
  
 **McCoy:** *wipes the water out of his eyes and stares at Jim for a second before turning around and scowling*   
  
 **Joanna:** *notices the change in mood* What's wrong, Daddy? *looks up at Jim* Papa Jim?   
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs and wades to the edge, hauling himself up and grabbing the nearest towel*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands back up straight* Don't worry about it, Princess. Your dad's just going to go over to talk to Clay for a few minutes while we still play in the water, okay?   
  
 **Joanna:** Is he being a damned pain again?   
  
 **Kirk:** Joanna! You know not to say that. *grins* But yes, he is.  
  
 **Joanna:** *nods* Yanno, Clay used to say that Daddy was a violent man, but Daddy's a doctor, so he can't be, right?   
  
 **McCoy:** *dries himself as much as possible as he walks up to Clay and the guard* What's the meaning of this, Treadway?   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *gives a look to Jim while she saunters toward her husband*   
  
 **Clay:** *loudly* You have no legal rights to visitations with her. We're here to make sure that you leave us alone.   
  
 **Kirk:** *hears Clay and pulls Joanna off his shoulders and looks in her face, which is a mixture of anger and pain* *pulls her into a tight hug* *whispers* We won't let them win, Jo, don't worry.   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *wraps an arm around her husband and smirks at Leonard*   
  
 **McCoy:** *clenches his fist and counts to five in his head* Is that so? Then how did I come to have my daughter yesterday? She was brought to me. Same as tonight. By her mother. *glares at Jocelyn before turning to the guard* Have I done anything wrong?   
  
 **Guard:** I'm just here because I was told there would possibly be violence.   
  
 **Kirk:** *feels Jo start to shudder* Jo?   
  
 **Joanna:** *shakes her head into Jim, not willing to look up, tears running from her eyes*   
  
 **McCoy:** *crosses his arms to ensure there would be no violence from him* Really Treadway? Can't take care of things on your own? Joce, he's just as weak now as he was before.   
  
 **Clay:** *growls but is stopped by Jocelyn's grip around him getting tighter*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *ignores the last comment* You knew full well that I didn't want you coming down here this week, it was only out of courtesy to our daughter that I let you know where we'd be. *quirks an eyebrow while looking at her manicured nails* It was only after a bit of persuasion from you that I  _allowed_  you to see her yesterday. As for today, wasn't going to say no to my daughter despite your boytoy manipulating the situation.   
  
 **McCoy:** *fumes* Don't you dare insinuate anything about Jim. *leans forward* He's a better man than--   
  
 **Guard:** *raises a hand to Leonard* Sir, please step back.  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds Joanna tightly* Jo, it'll be okay.   
  
 **Joanna:** *looks up at Jim, eyes streaked* No it won't. But I'll do what I can. Set me down, please, Papa Jim.   
  
 **Kirk:** Are you sure?  
  
 **Joanna:** *nods* *starts swimming towards the ladder as soon as she's set back in the water*   
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a breath and complies with the guard* *quietly* How can you be doing this? Either of you in front of Jo? Why must you make this hard for her?  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Jo, letting her take the lead*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** You're the one who showed up unwelcome, Leonard. So who exactly is making this difficult?   
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it, Jocelyn. *looks away and drops his arms to his side*   
  
 **Joanna:** *walks quickly but carefully as she knows not to slip* *sees her mom smile and bend down to pick her up but immediately goes and wraps her arms around her dad*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows behind Jo and slides in beside Leonard, wrapping an arm around him* *quietly* She asked to come over. I wasn't going to be able to stop her.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods in understanding and places a hand on Jo's head*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *stands up slowly, looking slightly hurt* Joanna?   
  
 **Joanna:** Stop fightin'! Mama, I love you but I love Daddy too! And I miss him. And I'm glad he came along with Papa Jim ‘cause all I wanted for my birthday was Daddy! *sniffles more and rubs her nose with an arm*   
  
 **Clay:** Jocelyn, are you going to stand for this?  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns, angry* Stand for what? Jo saying exactly what she's feeling?  
  
 **Jocelyn:** Clay, stay out of this.  
  
 **Clay:** *glares at Jim and Leonard*  
  
 **McCoy:** See Joce? You're making our daughter suffer. I'm willing to work this out as adults.   
  
 **Jocelyn:** Fine. You know how to contact my lawyers. Until then, this visit is over. *extends a hand to Joanna* Let's go baby girl, we gotta wake up early to make our flight.  
  
 **Joanna:** No! *clings tighter to her dad* I want to stay with Daddy and Papa Jim.   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles down at Jo and rubs her head before crouching down to her* Would love for you to stay with us tonight, *whispers in her ear* or forever even... *louder* but we need to follow the rules now. *hugs Jo tightly*  
  
 **Joanna:** *cries* I don't want you to go away again.  
  
 **Jocelyn:** Joanna, you know that your dad is across the country and that you aren't welcome there with him.   
  
 **Kirk:** *glares at her, biting his tongue to let Leonard react first*   
  
 **McCoy:** *stands up quickly* That's far from the truth! *remembers Jim's words from last night and grins* I may not have any sway in Georgia but I do in Starfleet. Jo's welcome any time for any length of stay.  
  
 **Joanna:** *looks up with a huge smile* Really Daddy?   
  
 **Kirk:** Of course, Princess. We'd love to have you come stay with us. *kneels down to have his face at her level* I'd even let you jump on my bed.   
  
 **Joanna:** *giggles and wipes the last of her tears* I'll get to visit soon then?  
  
 **Clay:** *muttering* We'll see about that...   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *using her mommy voice* We need to get you dry, baby, don't want you to catch a cold.   
  
 **McCoy:** Give us a hug and go with your mama. We'll see each other soon enough, okay?  
  
 **Joanna:** *pounces at Jim, jumping so he had to grab her and pick her up* *gives him a loud smack on the lips* Thank you for getting me my Daddy for my birthday. You're the bestest Papa Jim ever!   
  
 **Kirk:** *gives her a tight squeeze* Thank you, Princess. You made both me and your daddy very very happy. *sets her back down so she can pounce onto Leonard*   
  
 **Joanna:** *grins and pounces at her father* Love you so much, Daddy! Will wear mah bracelet every day, promise! *kisses him on the nose* Be good to Papa Jim, okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* I will darlin', just for you. *squeezes her tightly* Love love love you. *sets her down and slowly stands up*   
  
 **Joanna:** *goes and stands in front of her mom* Where's my towel?   
  
 **Jocelyn:**  Right where you left it. *points to the chair* Run and get it darling, okay?   
  
 **Joanna:** *runs over*   
  
 **Kirk:** *takes Leonard's hand and gives it a squeeze, knowing how much his heart is probably breaking right now*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** *makes a noise at seeing the gesture then turns to the guard* Thank you, but I don't think we'll be needing your services.   
  
 **Guard:** *looks at Clay and then at Leonard before nodding* If there's any trouble I'll be down the hall. Good evening.   
  
 **McCoy:** Don't think either us will be backing off on this issue, Joce. I know it won't be right away but she will be in our lives more often. *holds Jim's hand tighter*   
  
 **Clay:** You really think that a judge would let someone like you, a washed out alcoholic homo with a deadly past anywhere near our little girl?   
  
 **Kirk:** *glares* The only reason you don't have my fist in your face right now is because Joanna's here.   
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's hand* She won't ever be your little girl, Treadway. She's given Jim more respect after only knowing him for a day than she's ever given you. And you can't say I've influenced her since neither of you let me.   
  
 **Joanna:** *comes back with the towel wrapped around her again* I'm hungry.   
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* Got any of your birthday cake left? That's always my favorite thing to eat after a swim!   
  
 **Joanna:** *shakes her head* Nope. It was gone when I woke up this morning.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grumbles under his breath about Treadway and allergies*   
  
 **Jocelyn:** The cake spoiled. *to Joanna* Let's get you into something warm and we'll head to the cafe on the top floor. They have peach cobbler!   
  
 **Joanna:** *smiles* Mmm, cobbler!  
  
 **Kirk:** Bye Jo. We'll vidcall you soon, promise.   
  
 **Joanna:** You better!!  
  
 **McCoy:** *waves to his daughter and keeps waving till they're out of sight* *sighs and bends down to grab the towel he had used* Wanna go back to the room, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs his own towel but before wrapping himself up pulls Leonard into a hug* Okay.  
  
 **McCoy:** *holds Jim tight for a few minutes before letting go* Surprised neither us actually needed the damned guard to stop ourselves. *heads toward the turbolifts, laying the towel over his shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** Never in front of Jo. *sighs* But if she'd gone upstairs I'd be in a holding cell right now.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles tiredly* And I'd be right next to ya. *grateful for the speediness of the lift, enters, tugging on Jim's hand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *doesn't wait for the doors to close before pulling Leonard back into his arms* She loves you, just remember that, okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a deep breath before letting it go* I know, I know.  
  
 **Kirk:** *gives him a squeeze before letting go as the doors open* We won't let the bastards win, I swear, Bones.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods* I believe you. *still holding Jim's hand, walks to their room*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Leonard into the room and closes the door, leaning against it after* Okay. Let it out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *lets go of Jim's hand and walks into the room more* *grabs the nearest object, a nondescript hotel vase and throws it against the far wall*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck. *shakes his head* Feel any better?  
  
 **McCoy:** No, Jim, I don't. God damned pansy assed bastard Clay and his little games. *balls his hands into a fist*  
  
 **Kirk:** *steps up to Leonard* Hit me, then. We can't afford to fight for Jo if we trash the hotel room.  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns, shocked* Damn it, Jim. *grabs Jim by the waist, the anger morphing into weariness* I'll never do that to you. *lets his head fall onto Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds him close* I know if you did I was just a substitute, don't worry. *rubs hands up and down his back* That can't have been easy for you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers at Jim's touch, accent heavy* See why I had ta leave, Jim? I couldn't stay in Georgia. Had ta get out. Too weak to do it on my own.  
  
 **Kirk:** You're not weak. And if you had stayed in Georgia we wouldn't have met each other.  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it, hate feeling like this. Hate itchin' for a drink or for a fight.  It's not me, not anymore.  
  
 **Kirk:** No, that's me. *grins*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes head* Hope not anymore, either. *looks at Jim* You can't be taking this well either, Jim. *kisses Jim* You took to Jo so easily...  
  
 **Kirk:** It hurt me more to watch her being torn away like that. *sighs* It reminded me too much of a few things in my own life.  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm sorry, Jim. *leans his forehead against Jim's*  
  
 **Kirk:** For what? Actually trying to be a good dad to her? For showing me that there are parents out there who know how to show love? *kisses him* Don't ever apologize for loving Jo and doing right by her.  
  
 **McCoy:** *cards a hand through Jim's hair* You're a good man, Jim. Real glad to have you in my life now, in Joanna's life.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm not going anywhere. *smiles* Well, except perhaps to bed, in a little while.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, we should probably go wash the chlorine off before that.  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes a face* Yeah, that stuff makes my hair green if I leave it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* I'm sure Gaila'd love it. *pulls away from Jim and tugs him by the arm, feeling more relieved* C'mon, a nice hot shower will do us both some good.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Maybe if you ask real nice I'll give you a massage too.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow and grins* All right. *kisses Jim deep and long, before whispering in his ear* Please, Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Ask like that and you might get more than a massage.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Too good to me, you are. *kisses Jim before turning on the shower and setting the temperature*  
  
 **Kirk:** Nah, you're the one who's better than I ever deserved. *starts stripping*  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* Sure Jim. *strips himself*  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay, so neither of us deserves the other. *drops his pants* At least we both feel that we're the lucky ones, right?  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns and grins* Yeah, that we are. *steps into the shower and sighs as the water pours over him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *slips in with him and wraps his arms around him* Are you okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans against Jim* I'm doing better. Just takes a lot outta me.  
  
 **Kirk:** I can see why. *kisses his shoulder* We'll get cleaned up then curl up and watch some vids, okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm... Sounds good. *reaches for the soap*  
  
 **Kirk:** What did you want to do tomorrow? *grabs the shampoo and starts in on his hair* Check out is noon and we don't catch the shuttle until three.  
  
 **McCoy:** *lathers up his arms and shoulders* Doesn't matter as long we're away from here. Take in the sun a bit more.  
  
 **Kirk:** Maybe do some shopping to get something for Jo?  
  
 **McCoy:** *makes a noncommittal noise and keeps washing*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns them around so he can get to the spray to rinse his hair* You'll be bored in an hour if we go sit on a beach.  
  
 **McCoy:** Like you'd let me be bored. *grabs the shampoo to wash his own hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** True. I'd just have to distract you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I'm sure you'll have many ways to distract me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves so Leonard can rinse his hair out* *smirks* Yes, but we won't have the hotel room anymore.  
  
 **McCoy:** Didn't think that'd stop the great Jim Kirk. *sighs contentedly as he rinses the soap and shampoo away*  
  
 **Kirk:** Care about you too much to have a quick fuck against a wall. *lathers himself up*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jim and takes the soap so he can wash Jim's back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs happily as Leonard lathers him up*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins as he takes extra care lathering lower and pinches Jim's ass as he finishes*   
  
 **Kirk:** *yelps* Hands off the merchandise, mister! *wiggles his butt at Leonard*  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Can't help it if the merchandise is so enticing. *moves so Jim can rinse off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles more* Great to hear you laughing. Heard it a lot this weekend.  
  
 **McCoy:** You sure did. *steps forward and kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily, pinching Leonard's while doing so*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gasps in the kiss and moves away slightly to bite at Jim's lower lip* We better get out before we wrinkle up, and I know you want to keep yer skin smooth. *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sticks his tongue out* Makes it easier on you when you have to heal my bruises, doesn't it?  
  
 **McCoy:** What'd be easier is if you didn't get any bruises. *turns off the shower and grabs some clean towels* Least if they didn't come from me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *fingers the spot on his neck* I don't know, I kinda like some of the bruises you've left on me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *flushes and tosses a towel at him* Well then get used to 'em, I'll make sure you always have a mark from me. *smirks as he begins toweling himself off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *catches the towel easily* Fine with me, they just can't always be as visible, okay? If I got caught with one on an inspection I'd be dead.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I know, Jim. I'll be sure to be careful. Soon as we have break however, no limit. *wraps the towel around his waist*  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughingly* Possessive bastard. *snaps his towel at Leonard*  
  
 **McCoy:** *scowls at the snap but smiles quickly after* 'Course I am. Ain't lettin' ya go so easily.  
  
 **Kirk:** *finishes drying off then wanders out to the room, naked* Good, 'cause I wasn't going to let you. *sits on the edge of the bed and starts looking to see what's on*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and follows Jim into the room* Anything but horror. *goes over to the minibar and looks through it* Want anything to drink?  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll leave the bourbon for you, but if there's some rum and coke that'll work. *finds an action movie just starting* How's this look?  
  
 **McCoy:** *peers over his shoulder* That's fine. *gets a couple of glasses and makes both their drinks before sitting next to Jim, smiling to himself*  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes his drink and leans slightly against Leonard*   
  
 **McCoy:** *drinks slowly* Overall, this has been a fantastic mini-vacation, Jim. *place a hand on Jim's thigh* Thank you.   
  
 **Kirk:** *puts his hand over Leonard's* You're welcome. And I definitely got a few good things out of it myself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles and takes another sip* I'm glad you did.   
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a sip of his drink* Wanna get under the covers, rather than sitting here on the edge? We're gonna get cold soon.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and gives Jim an appraising look* But I'm liking my current view. *kisses Jim before getting up and moving to his side of the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** You can look all you want as long as you're going to keep me warm, too. *slides up and slips his legs under the covers, leaning against his pillow*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls the covers down and gets in, scooting next to Jim before covering his legs back up* *moves his drink to his left hand while wrapping his right arm around Jim* Always.  
  
 **Kirk:** Gaila's going to flip when we get back, isn't she? *leans into Leonard's side happily*  
  
 **McCoy:** *drinks* I'm sure of it. Uhura'll be happy in her way I think, too. *chuckles and pulls Jim closer*  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* Until she realizes that it doesn't mean I'll stop hitting on her.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and finishes his drink* And then after I'll just have to remind ya who you belong to. *sets the glass on the nightstand and kisses Jim deeply*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily, careful not to spill his drink* Good thing I don't mind being a possession.  
  
 **McCoy:** Goes both ways, Jim. I'm yours too. *rests his head on Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smirks* That mean I can make you wear a collar?  
  
 **McCoy:** *lightly pinches Jim* Wouldn't look too professional when I'm doing my rounds. In private, perhaps. *half pays attention to the vid, the day catching up to him finally*  
  
 **Kirk:** Mmmm, you'd look good in a nice leather one.  
  
 **McCoy:** *unconsciously trails his fingers up and down Jim's side* Guess we'll have to do more shopping.  
  
 **Kirk:** Probably should wait till we get back, 'cause they check our luggage. *finishes his drink and pulls away long enough to set the glass aside before curling back up*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm...*closes his eyes* Probably better selection in the Castro. *scoots closer so their bodies are flushed side by side* Love you, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Love you, too. *runs his hand down Leonard's chest* You gonna wear that towel to bed?  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Been waitin' for you to take it off me. *nips Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** Well then why didn't you say so? *gives the towel a good tug, letting it fall down*  
  
 **McCoy:** *lifts his hips slightly to pull the towel out from under him and tosses it to the floor* *suddenly somber* Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** *sobers himself, based on Leonard's voice* Yeah?  
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles* Mind if you hold me tonight? *looks away, slightly embarrassed*   
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck Bones, you didn't have to ask. *slips an arm under him and pulls him closer*  
  
 **McCoy:** *relaxes considerably and leans more into Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** *holds him close* So are we going to fight for partial or full custody? We'll have to change our assignment requests either way.  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks at Jim* Full if we can manage. *smiles* You really are okay with that, aren'tcha? *kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Which? *grins* I've picked up both a partner and a daughter this weekend so you'll have to clarify.  
  
 **McCoy:** Not what you expected when you came into my room, bored the other day, I bet. *presses against Jim more, getting comfortable* Either.  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns to grab the remote and turn off the vid* I'm definitely not complaining about either. *kisses him* Never expected you'd want me, to be honest.  
  
 **McCoy:** *scoots them down so they're laying comfortably* Mmm, not like I gave you any signals. Wasn't plannin' on getting involved with anyone ever again. Part of me was interested for a while, but I didn't realize it till we were with Jo at Disney. Suddenly just knew. Like it all fell into place. *kisses Jim again before laying his head on Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts playing with Leonard's hair* My kissing you over dinner wasn't what did it? Guess my kissing needs more practice.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* That told me you had feelings, course. Was still unsure of myself. *runs a hand languidly up and down Jim's side* *playfully* And you can only practice with me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pouts* But what if Jo wants kisses? She can't have any?  
  
 **McCoy:** She's the exception. *yawns* This is nice.   
  
 **Kirk:** Getting tired?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmmm. Haven't felt so relaxed in so long.  
  
 **Kirk:** That's because you stress too much. *shifts and wraps one of his legs around Leonard's torso* Relaxing is good.   
  
 **McCoy:** Have good reason to stress. *yawns again* Damned reckless cadets tryin' to injure themselves during training sessions. Then there's doctors like my supervisor... *shifts slightly* Guess I won't have to stress about you too much anymore. *closes eyes*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not for STDs at least. *watches Leonard, a soft smile on his face*  
  
 **McCoy:** Heh. Never worried about that, really. *lets out a deep sigh* Mmm, so nice... *drifts off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds Leonard close as he sleeps, letting his mind wander over everything that's changed for him over the weekend*


End file.
